Vanitas en cent thèmes
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Recueil] Thème 9 : Drive. Fast & Furious
1. Introduction

Yo ! Faut croire que la liste des cent thèmes m'intéresse définitivement, puisqu'en plus de l'Hôtel des Causes Perdues je lance un nouveau recueil autour de ça … et autour de Vanitas. Parce que Vanitas.

Donc, la liste des cent thèmes est vachement connue, mais il en existe plein de déclinaisons et j'ai notamment trouvé une page : ohsosqueamish . wordpress 100-themes-writingart-challenge/ qui recense six variantes de cette liste, du coup, bah, plus grand choix, quoi. Pour l'instant je n'ai fait que des thèmes de la première liste mais je pense me servir de la dernière que je trouve pas mal inspirante aussi, donc voilà.

J'ai à ce jour seulement cinq OS de terminés, et je pense qu'il y en aura dans le lot qui seront plutôt longs, du coup je voulais attendre avant de commencer à poster mais … En fait, j'ai calculé, même en postant une fois par mois (ce qui est assez peu probable vu comme je me disperse tout le temps) j'y serai encore en juin 2027 … Du coup autant commencer maintenant sans attendre ?

Aussi, certains OS auront un titre, et d'autres non. Voilà. Parce que.

Bonne lecture !

.

Thème 1 : Introduction

Rating : K plus

Genre : General

Introduction

Ça avait commencé un soir d'hiver. Un vingt-et-un janvier, alors que la nuit était tombée et que le sol se recouvrait de neige qui tiendrait jusqu'au lendemain, et plusieurs jours encore après. Pour clarifier, ça avait commencé, cette histoire, entre les automobilistes qui s'arrêtent au milieu de la route pour mettre leurs chaînes, le trafic interrompu sur les lignes de bus, les clochards morts et les jurons de ceux qui tombaient en glissant sur les plaques de verglas. En gros, ça avait commencé en plein bordel, et c'était peut-être ça qui expliquait le bordel que ça serait plus tard.

La naissance de Vanitas, ç'avait été toute une histoire. Il avait été introduit au monde sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi qui venait de se planter dans un mur – la faute à la neige – et il avait parfois l'impression de se souvenir du froid qui l'avait pris aux os à peine était-il sorti du ventre de sa mère. Deux ambulances étaient en route, et la grande question était de savoir qui avait la priorité, entre le bambin juste né et sa mère et le chauffeur qui respirait pas très fort. On s'était décidé pour Vanitas, et c'était tant mieux, parce que ce jour-là, une ambulance fut déviée de sa route par les vents forts sur les routes de campagne et alla dire bonjour au fossé. On retrouva le chauffeur de taxi le lendemain matin, mort.

Peu importait comment on prenait ça, les circonstances, la météo, le début ou la fin, les causes ou les conséquences, la naissance de Vanitas avait été désastreuse. Mais, au final, c'était une assez bonne introduction au désastre de sa vie.

.

.

.

(On commence sur une note joyeuse, hein ? En vrai y aura pas que des trucs bof marrants, hein, parfois ce sera la fête du slip et tout. Inch'âllah. LOL.)

Je pense poster le prochain OS assez vite, comme il est déjà écrit. Je vais voir comment j'avance sur les autres.

Review ?

Des bisous !


	2. Love

Yo ! Voilà, comme prévu ça arrive pas trop lentement !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le chapitre précédent !

J'espère que ça vous plaira alors bonne lecture !

.

Thème 2 : Love

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Personnages invités : Ventus, Roxas, Kairi, Riku, Axel, Sora

Love

Tout le monde en allait de sa définition, de sa vision des choses. C'était plus ou moins présent dans la vie de chacun, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il était impossible de passer à côté, de ne pas se retrouver bombardé par le sujet. Alors chacun se faisait son avis.

Selon Sora, c'était un peu bizarre. Ça faisait faire des trucs bofs. Ça faisait ressentir des trucs cools.

Selon Ventus, c'était carrément chouette. Ça donnait du sourire. Ça faisait se sentir vivant.

Selon Kairi, c'était souvent décevant. Ça créait trop d'espoir. Ça tenait pas toujours bien debout.

Selon Roxas, c'était plus que chiant. Ça foutait le bordel dans la tête. Ça n'était que rarement logique.

Selon Vanitas, ça n'existait pas.

.

.

.

Le type était particulièrement séduisant, avec son blouson de cuir ajusté et son sourire de pilier de bar.

« En vrai, l'Amour, c'est surfait. Je pense que Casanova avait raison. Il aimait, mais juste une nuit. Juste une fois, tac, c'était le bon moment, et oui, du coup maintenant Casanova ça fait penser à baiseur de première mais de base c'est pas juste ça. Il baise pas, il fait l'amour.

— Tous les soirs avec une nana différente ? C'est possible, ça ?

— Tu veux que je te montre ? »

La fille ricana doucement, parce que c'était tellement direct et à la fois tellement naturel qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ça sale, ou gênant. Pourtant, quelque chose lui soufflait que le brun en face d'elle, c'était pas un type bien, pas quelqu'un de confiance. Mais elle aimait son regard. Souvent, quand elle pensait à ces histoires de coups d'un soir, quelque chose la rebutait. Ça lui était arrivé, plusieurs fois, mais après coup elle se sentait sale, déçue tant du moment que d'elle-même. Que le sexe aie été bon ou non ne changeait rien à la lumière crue et froide que sa mémoire jetait sur ces instants. Elle se sentait un peu bête, d'être ainsi en conflit avec elle-même, elle n'avait aucun problème éthique avec le fait de coucher sans aimer, et puis sur le moment, elle avait envie, elle appréciait, même, elle aimait. C'était après que ça venait.

« La même chose. »

Un nouveau Martini blanc atterrit devant Kairi, qui s'arracha un instant à l'observation de ses pensées pour poser plutôt les yeux sur son joli inconnu. Elle avait l'impression qu'avec lui, ça pourrait être bien. Différent, peut-être, mais qu'elle se sentirait à l'aise. C'était peut-être le fait d'en parler qui lui faisait cette impression. Avec les autres, c'était loin de ça, c'était de la séduction masquée par des conversations pas toujours pertinentes, des gestes à la volée, des non-dits qui paraissaient promettre quelque chose de si exceptionnel que la courte durée de la relation la laissait toujours perplexe. Le type en face ne promettait rien, ne demandait pas plus, il offrait une possibilité claire, il n'y avait rien de sous-entendu, rien de plus que du temps à voler au temps. Il la regardait, et mieux, il la voyait.

« Ton nom, c'est … ?

— Vanitas. »

Elle déclina le sien à son tour, et ils reprirent la conversation, discutant par plaisir et pas dans cet étrange échange de parades amoureuses où l'on attend le moment où l'on juge qu'il est acceptable de proposer un coït à l'autre. Sans surprise, ils quittèrent le bar ensemble et passèrent une nuit chaude.

.

_Selon Kairi, ça pouvait être simple. Ça ne versait pas toujours dans les prises de têtes. Ça durait quelques heures._

_Selon Vanitas, c'était bien utile pour pécho._

_._

_._

_._

Vanitas se demandait. Parfois. Pourquoi il était plus calme, ces derniers temps. Pitch disait qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il se pose, mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment juste. C'était juste facile, ici. Coucher et puis s'endormir en sachant qu'on aura bon accueil le lendemain au matin, un petit-déjeuner et le droit de dormir encore longtemps. Et puis Ventus était facile. Facile à vivre. Facile à faire changer d'avis, aussi. Ses amis l'étaient un peu moins, mais pour ce que ça pouvait le toucher, Vanitas. Il bâilla en s'étirant de tout son long sur le lit, sortant de sous les draps en se questionnant vaguement sur l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Il traversa le studio pour aller vider sa vessie, trouvant collée au mur, au-dessus de la chasse d'eau et à hauteur des yeux de Vanitas, une note.

_Coucou ! Bien dormi ? Je suis sorti en cours, sers-toi dans les placards. Je vais aussi sans doute passer aux courses en rentrant, texte-moi si tu veux que je te prenne quelque chose. Bisou !_

Avec lassitude, Vanitas décolla le papier et le prit avec lui, continuant de le fixer comme s'il allait lui apprendre quelque chose. Finalement, il s'en débarrassa et mit du pain à griller, satisfait de voir que Ventus avait fait du café.

.

« Eh, Van.

— Hm ?

— J' crois que je t'aime.

— LOL.

— Vanitas ?

— Ouais ?

— Euh, t'as entendu ?

— Ouais ouais.

— Ah. OK. »

.

Vanitas, il fallait remonter loin pour trouver la dernière fois où il avait couru pour attraper un bus, ou un métro, ou quoi que ce soit. Vanitas, il était en retard à tout, tout le temps, et il s'en fichait, parce que Vanitas, il avait le temps, et s'il n'avait pas le temps alors il prenait le temps. C'était un état constant, qu'il n'avait jamais remis en question. Et pourtant, à présent, ça semblait menacé.

« Oh, tu es là. »

Il y avait, sur le buffet avec la vaisselle, quelques bougies qui avaient presque fini leur combustion. La lumière de l'appartement était particulièrement jolie, comme ça, et Vanitas aimait bien la pénombre. Le visage de Ventus se distinguait mal, mais son accablement était immanquable, et à dire vrai, Vanitas le partageait un peu. Oui, il avait peut-être dit à Ventus qu'il viendrait ce soir, et sans doute que dans les oreilles du blond ça voulait dire avant une heure du matin. Mais ça n'avait jamais fait partie des priorités du brun, ça n'avait jamais fait partie de son emploi du temps, une relation. Et c'était beaucoup plus chronophage qu'il ne l'avait cru au début – parfois c'était même un effort, et Vanitas ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'entêterait à faire des efforts pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

« On devrait arrêter.

— Pardon ?

— De se voir. Puis c'est pas comme si on était vraiment ensemble, quoi. Tes clés. »

Et il les posa sur la table, et il sortir. Il voulut se faire croire que les sanglots qu'il entendit à travers la porte ne lui donnèrent pas la nausée.

_Selon Ventus, c'était la chose la plus douloureuse du monde. Ça pouvait tout fiche en l'air. Ça menait plus bas que Terre._

_Selon Vanitas, c'était un gros attrape-couillons._

_._

_._

_._

À nouveau un bar, et il faisait presque trop chaud. Vanitas en était à son troisième verre en solitaire, et peut-être, oui, qu'il se sentait trop las pour trouver à draguer ce soir. Ça l'intéressait moins, ces derniers temps, ce n'était pourtant pas sa libido qui avait baissé, il sentait en lui le manque comme un seul regard vert pouvait déjà l'échauder. Il était à l'autre bout de la salle, avec un feu de joie allumé sur la tête. Il avait fait des allers-retours jusqu'au comptoir fort peu discrets, et Vanitas n'avait pas encore le moindre signe d'intérêt, même plutôt l'inverse. Sans succès. Presque défait, presque allumé, dès que le voyeur fut à portée de voix il lança :

« T'as pas mieux à faire que me mater, toi ?

— Très honnêtement ? Non. »

C'est que l'autre perche rousse démordait pas de son truc, qu'elle changeait pas d'avis en cours de route. Vanitas aurait pas su dire ce qu'il en pensait, alors il fit rien dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Il laissa son vis-à-vis se démerder, parce qu'après tout s'il était bel et bien en train de se faire draguer, eh bien il n'était pas celui qui était supposé fournir le plus d'efforts.

.

C'était reparti pour un tour, comme un manège. Ça tournoyait, ça tournoyait, ça ne s'arrêtait pas de tournoyer. C'était plein de lumière rouge et plein de chaleur, et en fait, Vanitas trouvait ça agréable. Il ne savait pas qu'un feu pouvait brûler si longtemps si fort alors qu'il ne se donnait pas la peine de l'alimenter activement. C'était bizarre comme c'était devenu normal et exceptionnel.

« On est ensemble ?

— Oui. »

Incongru, première fois, inhabituel, nouveau. Pas d'hésitation. Vanitas sourit.

.

« On s'est pas déjà vus quelque part ? »

Roxas aurait voulu dire « technique de drague la plus naze de tous les temps », mais quand il releva les yeux, le regard vert fixé sur lui avait effectivement un quelque chose de familier. Alors il fouilla dans sa mémoire.

« Nan, finit-il par constater. Nan, je crois pas … Mais …

— Tu m'es … familier ? »

.

« On se connaît, nan ? »

Deux fois dans la même journée, Roxas trouvait que ça faisait beaucoup, quand même. Il s'apprêta une nouvelle fois à rembarrer quiconque l'abordait, mais le type reparla avant qu'il en aie placée une.

« Ventus ?

— Ah, nan, ça c'est mon frère. »

.

« Vanitas. »

Rien qu'au ton. Rien qu'au ton Vanitas savait. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça. Il en avait peut-être besoin, ceci dit. Il releva les yeux vers son petit-ami, dont le regard était fuyant, coupable. Et Vanitas décida qu'il se passerait bien de poser des mots là-dessus.

« Ouais, nan, ta gueule. C'est OK. »

Il quitta la salle avant même que le serveur ne l'atteigne. Il ne voulait pas de café, de toute façon. Il avait plutôt besoin d'un shot.

.

_Selon Roxas, c'était en fait assez ouf. Ça avait des allures de souvenirs d'autres vies. Ça faisait battre le cœur._

_Selon Vanitas, ça existait peut-être, mais sans doute pas pour lui._

.

_._

.

Vanitas inspira une bouffée d'air paniquée, vive, sifflante, qui lui fit vriller la tête et vrombir le crâne. Des bribes de rêve tournaient dans sa tête, et le monde tel qu'il le percevait était encore trop flou pour qu'il soit certain que c'était la réalité. Il se pinça dans un réflexe bête, ne se réveilla pas, mais les contours obscurs des meubles qui l'entouraient le forçaient à conserver une certaine prudence. Ça arrivait, parfois, des cauchemars conscients. C'était de plus en plus rare, mais ça arrivait tout de même, et il ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait les provoquer – d'ailleurs, il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de la fin de la soirée de la veille, n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait pu faire, dire ou penser. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que l'odeur du lieu ne lui était pas familière, et vu comme il retenait les odeurs, il n'était clairement jamais venu ici. Pourtant le tissus de son boxer collait désagréablement à la peau de ses fesses à cause de la transpiration. Son débardeur, aussi, mais pas ses chaussures ni son jean. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être couché là, puisqu'il ne savait pas où il était, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien foutre dans un endroit inconnu, un lendemain de cuite, encore habillé. Il ne sentait même pas le vomi – pas une tentative de rapport sexuel avortée par son état d'ébriété trop important, donc. Peut-être l'autre ? Mais il ne sentait personne dans le lit. Il roula sur le côté, examina ce qu'il pouvait. Juste face à lui, une forme ronde, qu'il jugea avoir de fortes chances d'être une lampe de chevet. Il étendit la main, chercha le fil à tâtons et s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller avant d'allumer. Quand il sentit qu'il était presque habitué, il releva le visage, les yeux encore fermés, et attendit encore avant d'exposer ses pupilles à la lumière.

« Ah, tu es réveillé. »

Cette voix, Vanitas l'avait déjà entendue, mais il n'était plus sûr d'où. La veille ? Non, ça n'aurait pas ce vieux goût d'été à la campagne. Il cligna des yeux, toujours moyennement habitué à la luminosité nouvelle, et se trouva face à un visage qu'il connaissait en fait plutôt bien. C'était peut-être vraiment un cauchemar, à la fois absurde et malaisant.

« Riku ? Euh … T'es avec Sora ? »

Est-ce que c'était son vis-à-vis qui l'avait retrouvé déchet et repêché, ou son cousin ? Qu'est-ce qui serait le pire ? Il avait envie de s'enterrer.

« Il est chez lui. Et ça, c'est, bah, chez moi. C'était plus proche. »

À la lumière nouvelle, Vanitas put examiner la pièce. C'était un studio, en fait, mais la bibliothèque positionnée à la gauche du lit, faisant barrière avec le reste, donnait l'impression d'une vraie chambre. Riku se tenait à la limite entre les deux non-pièces, une tasse dans les mains et la mine pas très fraîche.

« De ?

— Du bar. Et puis je ne savais pas si tu voulais qu'il soit au courant. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

— Euh, ouais. Il est quelle heure ?

— Cinq heures et des poussières. Tu devrais encore dormir.

— Tu dors pas ?

— J'ai l'air de dormir ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules. Au final, il n'avait sans doute pas besoin d'une explication à ce sujet. Son hôte de fortune revint avec le verre et il en descendit la moitié, se rendant soudain compte de combien il avait soif. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Il grimaça, vida le verre, et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Faut qu' je pisse.

— La porte à droite. Tu peux marcher ?

— Ouais. »

La tête embarquée dans des tourbillons sans fin, Vanitas posa un pied au sol et ne sentit qu'à moitié son poids se transférer à sa jambe. Il manqua de tomber.

« Nan, rectifia-t-il. »

Et il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir honte, et sans doute aurait-il eu honte dans d'autres circonstances, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que quand Riku passa un bras autour de sa taille et le conduisit jusqu'aux toilettes, l'argenté respirait seulement cette odeur navrante d'esprit chevaleresque. Il se noierait dans son embarras plus tard.

.

« Salut.

— Salut.

— Et, euh. Pour hier. »

Vanitas laissa flotter un temps, entrer l'air froid dans l'appartement de Riku. Secoua la tête – il n'était pas à ça près.

« Merci. »

L'autre eut l'air surpris. Vanitas fila.

.

« Dis … »

Le sourire de Sora était de tous le plus sincère, le plus adorable et le plus joyeux que Vanitas aie jamais vu – et il avait beaucoup côtoyé Ventus, alors c'était dire.

« Hm ?

— Tu t'entends mieux avec Riku qu'avant, non ? Ça me fait plaisir. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Pas vraiment. »

Sora haussa les épaules. Vanitas croyait avoir dit la vérité.

.

« Wow.

— Joyeux Noël ?

— Stop, stop, stop. Vanitas, t'es bourré. »

Il avait le goût du punch de sa mère, Vanitas, c'était pas très loin du goût de Sora et beaucoup trop proche chronologiquement du goût de Sora pour que Riku puisse ne pas avoir envie de mourir sur-le-champ. Le brun se recula, lentement mais sûrement. Au premier regard, ça ne se voyait même pas tant, qu'il était soûl. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Riku le regardait, loin de là.

« Me regarde pas comme ça.

— Comme quoi ?

— Comme de la pitié. »

.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde. »

Enfiler son caleçon, son jean, ses chaussures, tout. Et disparaître.

.

« Salut.

— Ça fait un bail.

— Je t'ai commandé un café – ça ira ? »

Vanitas ne répondit pas, parce qu'évidemment que Riku savait et n'avait pas véritablement besoin d'une réponse. Et puis il ne voulait pas tourner autour du sujet. Il lâcha sa bombe à lui :

« J'ai eu Sora au téléphone hier soir.

— Ah. Et du coup … ?

— Ouais.

— D'accord. D'accord. Et … ? »

Vanitas inspira. Cette fois, il était moins sûr. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait le droit de penser, ni d'espérer, il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de raconter qu'une part de lui sautait de joie en entendant les sanglots de son cousin. Riku sourit, ça ressemblait à une question. Vanitas sourit et ça ressemblait à un Oui.

.

_Selon Sora, c'était injuste. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Ça allait et ça venait comme dans la chanson._

_Selon Vanitas, c'était, parfois, et bien juste parfois, de temps en temps, rarement mais quand même, potentiellement cool. Juste un peu._

.

.

.

Voilà pour ce premier vrai OS de cette liste ! J'avais bien envie que ce soit un peu flou, comme des photos mises bout bout, mais j'espère qu'on comprend quand même globalement tout ce qui se passe, surtout dans les deux dernières parties. Voilà, en tout cas ça m'a amusée d'écrire ça, c'est un des rares textes que j'ai pu écrire sans suivre forcément l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire.

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours là-dessus, et à très vite !


	3. Light

Yo ! Je m'étais un peu promis d'attendre d'avoir fini l'OS suivant pour poster celui-ci mais … Mais. En vrai j'ai pas mal avancé dessus, j'ai déjà 4k mots donc c'est pas comme si j'avais rien glandé, et puis le cinquième thème est déjà écrit donc … Nan mais j'avais juste envie de poster.

Du coup voilà, je vous préviens quand même que c'est bof joyeux, j'ai mis Tragedy mais en vrai selon moi c'est pas que triste. Enfin, vous lirez et vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé.

J'avais ce titre en tête depuis un certain temps, je pensais l'utiliser pour un AU avec des vampires mais en fait j'aime mieux ça comme ça.

Merci beaucoup à **Laemia** et **Leptitloir **pour leurs commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

Thème 3 : Light

Rating : M

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Personnage invité : Axel

_Jusqu'à ce que le jour nous sépare_

C'est un coup de foudre qui lance un chronomètre. Tout va vite, tout va fou, tout va brusque, tout va soudain, tout file comme l'éclair et il faut saisir le moment.

C'est même pas une seconde dans l'éternité, leur décision. C'est pas une question qui se pose, pas une vraie préoccupation. C'est une évidence et c'est pour tout de suite, ça n'existera pas longtemps.

C'est drôle comme ils savent faire ça, à l'instinct, comme s'ils s'étaient connus toujours alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais croisés. Peut-être parce que Vanitas ressemble à Sora qui ressemblait à Roxas. Peut-être parce qu'Axel ressemble à rien et que rien ressemble à la vie de Vanitas.

Ils n'ont pas le temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il a un accent, Vanitas, et ça fait grimacer Axel. Au moins il parle sa langue.

« Je t'embrasse, ça se voit non ?

— Pas la peine. Plus bas.

— Non.

— Quoi ?

— On a toute la nuit. »

Ils ont toute la nuit, la nuit chaude et courte d'été. Axel n'a jamais autant souhaité être en hiver. Il aurait voulu quatorze heures de nuit, quatorze heures d'obscurité et quatorze heures de l'autre.

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

— On s'en fout. »

Axel se demande s'il s'en souviendra longtemps, de ce moment. Il veut se dire que oui, il veut se dire que bien sûr, évidemment. C'est tellement urgent, tellement important, là, maintenant. Mais il veut mettre un nom sur ce visage, sur ce brasier, sur ces yeux jaunes. Sinon il oubliera.

« Axel. »

Il l'embrasse. Ça va vite, mais pas aussi vite que l'autre a l'air de vouloir. Peut-être qu'il a moins l'habitude. Axel l'empêche de faire du bruit, passe ses mains sous son haut, jusqu'à son épaule où tient la lanière de – l'autre se braque.

« Pas touche. »

Et Axel grimace parce que c'est pas possible, avec ça, juste pas possible. L'autre tient fermement, Axel se dit qu'il devra faire avec. Un bruit d'explosion. C'est tout proche. Ils sursautent, mais ne s'arrêtent pas. Un autre. Axel regarde par réflexe. C'est de l'autre côté de la démarcation. Il s'en fout. Vanitas grimace. Dans les yeux jaunes Axel voit quelque chose qui passe, mais qui ne reste pas.

Et puis une lumière, beaucoup plus proche. Ça ressemble à une lampe de poche, et ça, c'est dangereux. Ils se regardent. Vanitas n'avait jamais tenu la main de quelqu'un, avant.

« Je connais un endroit. »

Ils avancent dans le noir, suivent la lumière des yeux, et c'est terrifiant comme elle peut bouger, comme elle pourrait les éclairer et alors ce serait fini. Ils font aussi peu de bruit qu'ils peuvent. Des chiens tout près. Vanitas les connaît, il les évite savamment. Il espère qu'Axel ne se souviendra pas de par où il le fait passer. Axel, lui, il ne voit rien, il se repère à la lumière imaginaire de la main de Vanitas, et ça lui suffit, c'est moins voyant, moins remarquable, et tant qu'il fait noir il peut s'y fier si ça lui chante. Ils entrent dans un bâtiment défoncé, ça sent la poudre de partout. Il y a des escaliers, Axel manque d'y tomber. Vanitas, ça se voit qu'il les connaît par cœur, qu'il les monte tous les jours de sa vie. Axel n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait un mur avant d'y être sauvagement plaqué et les mains de l'autre ne sont pas expérimentées, définitivement pas expérimentées, mais elles sont curieuses et avides et à force de chercher elles trouvent et Axel glapit et se mord les lèvres pour éviter de recommencer, parce qu'ils sont morts si on les prend maintenant, ils ont tellement, tellement de raisons d'être tués dans cet instant.

« Tu peux faire du bruit. Un peu. Ça va. »

Axel soupire, sent sa ceinture se défaire et il retient les mains de l'autre.

« Toi d'abord. »

Les yeux jaunes ont l'air de luire dans le noir comme ceux d'un loup. Axel n'a jamais vu un loup, mais il imagine que ça ressemble à ça. C'est pas très loin des gros chiens mais en plus sauvage, plus fou. Plus beau.

« Non. »

Leur immobilité est étrange, en désaccord avec la fièvre qu'ils savent les attaquer tous deux.

« Alors dis-moi ton nom. »

Les poings de Vanitas se resserrent sous ceux de l'escogriffe à poils roux. Il grince des dents, fulmine. Il veut plus de contact. Il veut bouger. Il veut lui retirer cette foutue ceinture. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un nom, au final ?

« Vanitas. »

Et Axel abandonne sa ceinture qui tombe au sol dans un bruit de métal et de munitions qui s'entrechoquent, et Vanitas se stoppe un moment pour écouter, mais entre le sang qui vrombit dans ses oreilles et la respiration d'Axel il ne capte pas grand-chose, il attend, il attend et il décide qu'il a assez attendu et il se jette sur la braguette et il voit presque, il voit à demi, il pourrait l'ignorer si ce n'était que ses yeux mais sous ses doigts le gland mis à nu est évident et il ne sait pas ce qu'il en pense, de cette sensation, de ce contact. C'est une lourde interdiction qui à présent est concrètement tangible, ça devrait être trop dangereux pour être excitant et pourtant Vanitas est excité. Axel gémit et attire le crâne de Vanitas pour l'embrasser, et il en profite pour le débarrasser de son fusil et cette fois Vanitas laisse faire, avec à peine un geste réflexe de combat, de hargne.

« C'est ton vrai nom ?

— Ça change rien. »

Il y a une friction, à travers le pantalon en toile rigide de Vanitas, et ça les fait souffler ensemble et une seconde ils se regardent dans les yeux et cherchent quelque chose, et un rythme, et une danse, et les doigts arachnéens d'Axel découvrent la ligne de la ceinture de Vanitas, et ses fesses, et soudain c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il touche un prépuce et il le sent glisser et il crèverait pour voir comment ça fait, pour voir le sexe et le visage de Vanitas et il a l'impression d'être fou amoureux, alors quand l'autre se retourne et écarte les cuisses il y va avec la bouche parce qu'il veut faire ça bien, et s'ils n'ont que la nuit ils la prendront en entier, et l'autre se débat avec ses jambes et Axel ricane et soudain quand leurs regards se croisent cette fois ce qu'ils partagent n'a presque plus rien à voir avec du sexe, c'est comme au-delà de tout et Axel est convaincu qu'il est amoureux. Il voudrait se faire tatouer « Vanitas » sur le cœur, mais il en mourrait.

« T'es beau.

— Tu me vois pas.

— Je m'en fous, je le sais. Vanitas. Vanitas. »

Des gestes se croisent, des sursauts et Vanitas a posé ses mains contre le mur et ses ongles raclent la pierre et le ciment qui tombe en poussière dans son œil, dans sa bouche, il tousse, gémit, quelques mots dans sa langue lui échappent et Axel trouve ça magnifique, c'est la chose la plus sublime qu'il aie jamais entendue. Ils sont parfaits ainsi, sans lumière et sans vérité, sans ombre et sans mensonge. Sans rien. Sans rien que le débardeur noir de Vanitas qu'Axel décide de retirer, et ses chaussures à lui et son pantalon toujours dans ses pieds et il voudrait y penser mais c'est trop pressant, alors il fait ça vite, maintenant, il a assez pris son temps, et il en prendra plus après.

La première petite mort est la plus rapide, la plus brutale. Les autres viennent au goutte-à-goutte, ils testent, supplient sans mot, apprennent, découvrent, cherchent, caressent. C'est comme une romance en accéléré, ils ont même leurs drames de quelques secondes, leurs disputes d'un regard, leurs confessions invisibles. Ils s'arrêtent parfois pour fumer des cigarettes, et ici il y a de quoi faire du café, mais ils ne peuvent pas l'allumer parce que ça ferait de la lumière. Heureusement il en restait du froid.

« J'ai jamais eu ça.

— De quoi ?

— Un truc comme toi.

— Je sais. Je suis unique. Et beau, t'as raison.

— Je t'aime.

— Moi non plus. J'avais jamais eu ça. »

Ils recommencent, encore et encore. Ils ne peuvent pas se lasser, ils vont trop vite et s'embrassent et se pardonnent, il se font mal et il se font du bien, ils finissent le café et Axel voit la lumière du briquet dans les yeux jaunes et c'est parfait et oui, oui, il s'en souviendra. Pour toujours c'est certain, pour toujours et même plus, pour toujours et après. Ce sera écrit dans ses mémoires qu'il écrira quand il saura écrire.

Le chant des oiseaux. Vanitas le regarde comme un chien prêt à mordre mais qui observe pour l'instant. Non, comme un loup. Il n'attend pas d'ordre. Il allume le réchaud pour refaire du café. Son fusil est déjà dans sa main. Axel se rhabille. Il veut la garder dans la tête, cette image de Vanitas clope éteinte au bec, assis cul nul en tailleur sur un sol dégueulasse, le débardeur noir renfilé et le fusil prêt à l'attaque.

Il commencerait presque à faire clair – assez pour tirer, pas assez pour savoir sur qui, mais ça c'est pas la problème de Vanitas. Axel peut enfin presque vraiment le voir. Il récupère sa ceinture.

« Passe pas dans mon champ. »

Vanitas désigne l'espèce de fenêtre à côté de lui, là où il va se coucher pour la journée. C'est la dernière chose qu'ils vont se dire, alors, parce que le jour est là à présent. Vanitas désigne du menton un escalier qui n'est pas celui qu'ils ont pris pour monter. Axel espère que ce n'est pas à l'échafaud que son amant d'une nuit l'envoie. Il traverse la pièce vide sur ses gardes. En passant devant Vanitas, il voit par la fenêtre, il sait où il est. Là, en bas, c'est là que son frère s'est fait tirer par un sniper. Une phrase lui revient.

« La lumière grandit. L'obscurité grandit. »

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà … Hm …

Du coup, la phrase que sort Axel à la fin, c'est celle qui de base a inspiré ce texte. C'est dans Roméo et Juliette, à la toute fin de la scène après leur nuit de noces, Roméo dit ça avant de partir, parce que l'aube grandit, mais c'est l'aube qui les sépare, et donc l'obscurité parce que c'est triste gnagnagna (en même temps chaton tu te serais abstenu au choix de faire tuer ton meilleur pote ou de buter le cousin de ta meuf pour le venger, vous en seriez pas là). Et ouais, c'est un peu tout le principe de cette scène qui m'a inspiré ce texte. Du coup voilà.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'ai écrit ça d'un trait en pensant que ce serait vraiment un petit drabble mais en fait c'est presque un OS. C'était chouette à écrire, même si bof joyeux quoi. Je crois que de ceux déjà postés, c'est mon préféré pour l'instant.

**Inspirations **: _Le quatrième mur_, Sorj Chalandon (roman)

_Roméo et Juliette_, Shakespeare (pièce de théâtre)

Reviews ?

À très vite !


	4. Dark

Yo ! Bon, bah, j'ai pas mal galéré à trouver une idée pour ce thème, et je sais même plus quel chemin de pensée m'a amené à me souvenir du roman graphique 30 jours de nuit, et du film, mais en tout cas voilà, je me suis rappelé ce truc et ça m'a inspirée. En genre, j'ai mis Angoisse, je sais pas si ça fonctionnera parce que j'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire ce genre, mais j'ai essayé. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le film, je ne spoile rien (et ceux qui connaissent, ça reste très différent, en vrai), je préviens juste que le rating n'est pas là pour une jolie presque scène de sexe.

Merci beaucoup à **Leptitloir** pour son commentaire sous l'OS précédent, et puis pour tous ses commentaires et d'autres trucs. Cœur sur toi.

Thème 4 : Dark

Rating : T

Genre : Angoisse

Personnages invités : X

Noir et Blanc (et Noir et Jaune/et Noir et Rouge)

« _Le numéro que vous demandez est –_

— Fuck. »

Il a pas la patience, Vanitas, pas la patience d'attendre, d'essayer encore. C'est déjà beaucoup trop d'avoir appelé, d'avoir composé le numéro, beaucoup trop pour lui. Il aurait juste voulu une réponse. Quelque chose. Se faire insulter, ç'aurait sans doute été moins pire que ça. Est-ce qu'il a changé de numéro ? Ou s'est fait voler son téléphone ? Est-ce qu'il est dans l'avion ? Est-ce qu'il a appelé l'opérateur pour pointer aux abonnés absents le temps de faire le mort ? Il y aura pas de réponse à ses questions comme ça, et Vanitas se dit qu'il devrait aller faire un tour en ville pour lui envoyer un mail. Il rejette la tête en arrière, la repose sur le haut du siège conducteur, prend un moment avant de faire tourner le moteur. Allons savoir pourquoi, c'est le seul endroit dans les vingt kilomètres à la ronde qui capte à peu près correctement.

Vanitas s'en fout.

Vanitas à personne à capter, personne qui l'appelle comme ça, juste, prendre des nouvelles.

Enfin.

Il avait, mais là, visiblement.

Faut croire que.

Les clé tournent dans le Neiman et Vanitas sent le cuir vrombir dans son dos et sous ses fesses. Les pneus crissent sur la neige et il regarde la clarté qui disparaît peu à peu à l'horizon. Ça n'a duré que quelques heures à peine et le soleil est resté à racler difficilement le sol, mais au moins le ciel était dégagé, presque de quoi faire un stock de lumière réelle avant les trente prochains jours de nuit.

.

Il y a juste, dans la maison, la lumière de l'ordinateur. Et le bruit du vent. Et l'odeur du tabac. À travers les fenêtres ont ne voit que du noir, une nuit qui semble plus épaisse que du pétrole. Quand Vanitas tourne la tête vers l'extérieur, il a presque l'impression que sa maison a été arrachée à la terre et jetée au fond des océans, dans les abîmes où la rare lumière qu'on aperçoit n'est que le hameçon d'un poisson moins bête que les autres.

Vanitas veut bien l'attendre, son hameçon.

Pour l'instant il écrit.

Il n'a pas.

Enfin, il a voulu.

Mais non.

Ni au village, ni.

Il avait dans l'intention de rappeler. Vraiment.

Mais il écrit.

Il écrit au milieu de son abîme de pétrole et s'abîme mille fois les yeux à la lumière de son écran.

.

« Vanitas ?

— Je … »

Soudain il ne sait plus quoi dire. C'est pourtant lui qui a appelé. Il pensait peut-être même dire pardon. Demander pardon. Dire désolé. Chercher à se rattraper.

Vanitas il aime bien, la nuit, le noir et les ténèbres, mais ça a de quoi foutre en l'air n'importe qui, cette obscurité permanente. Il a neigé les dernières trente heures, on ne devine même pas une étoile en haut. Le rythme de sommeil de Vanitas ressemble encore moins à quelque chose que quand il y a le jour pour lui indiquer le temps. Il ne sait pas depuis quand il n'a pas mangé, depuis quand il n'a pas dormi. Ça fait deux mois que l'heure sur son téléphone n'est plus la bonne et il n'a pas pris la peine de la changer, parce que des horaires, il n'en a pas. Maintenant il se dit qu'il aurait dû.

« Vanitas, tu m'entends-tu ?

— Oué, oué. »

La voix est presque paniquée. Vanitas se frotte les yeux. La première semaine, c'est toujours la plus difficile, et il doit bien y être encore. Au bout d'un temps il s'habitue, soit il trouve un rythme soit il accepte de pas en avoir. En tout cas, depuis cinq ans qu'il est venu s'enterrer ici, il a toujours fini par aimer cette période de l'année.

« Tu vas ben ? »

Vanitas pourtant, il était convaincu qu'il allait prendre un savon, mais faut croire que non. Du coup, il saute lui-même les excuses.

« Ben oui, qu'est-ce tu t' tritures ?

— C'est – »

Il s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase, il souffle et ça grésille un peu à l'oreille de Vanitas. Il reprend.

« T'es allé au village ?

— Nan.

— Ben vas-y pô. J'ai l'impression que y a anguille sous roche.

— De quoi tu causes-tu ?

— J' sais pas. Comme t'es pas joignable j'ai appelé Larxène, elle a dit qu'il se passait des trucs bizarres.

— Bizarres comment ?

— Comme – laisse, c'est rien. Vas-y juste pas. »

Vanitas ouvre un peu la fenêtre quand il allume sa cigarette. Le moteur de la voiture est arrêté, il commence à geler sur place. Il va pas faire de vieux os.

« Beh faudra ben qu' j'aille au supermarket.

— T'es – s'il-te-plaît, pour une fois, écoute-moi et vas-y pas. Attends demain. »

Demain, quand il parle comme ça, ça veut plutôt dire le lever du jour – mais comme le jour va pas se lever avant vingt fois vingt-quatre heures au minimum, Vanitas peut pas promettre. Il hausse les épaules, ça s'entend pas au téléphone.

« J' te laisse.

— Tu te souviens, hein ? De c' que j'ai dit ?

— Ouin, ouin.

— Rappelle-moi vite.

— Chu. »

.

Il a pas promis, Vanitas, pourtant il l'a fait jusque là. Il sait pas combien de temps ça fait exactement qu'il fait plus soleil nulle part, il faudrait aller deux cents kilomètres vers le sud pour en voir un rayon, en-dehors du cercle polaire, mais il a dormi profondément au moins douze fois. Ça doit faire deux semaines. Il se dit qu'il va commencer à compter, quand il se lève dans le froid et qu'il frissonne jusqu'à la cafetière. Il regarde le pot, presque vide. Il marque un trait sur le mur, en-dessous des quatre autres lignes qui comptent entre quinze et trente barres. Chaque hiver ici. Il remplit le filtre et lance la machine, il va avoir de quoi tenir presque quarante-huit heures. Ensuite, il devra descendre au village.

.

Il aime.

Bien.

Il aime bien.

Là, être là. Il fait encore nuit. Et ça donne …

Ça donne cette impression.

Un rappel de.

Quand il était adolescent – les insomnies.

L'angoisse.

Mais plus maintenant.

C'est pas grave.

C'est pas grave de ne pas dormir alors qu'il fait nuit. C'est pas grave de savoir qu'on ne pourra pas se lever. C'est pas grave parce que quand le sommeil viendra enfin, peut-être après une semaine à l'avoir attendu, il fera toujours nuit et il n'y aura pas un seul rayon de soleil pour venir lui faire la morale.

Il a l'impression d'avoir quinze ans.

Mais sans l'angoisse.

.

Il rouvre les yeux. Ce n'est que la deuxième barre qu'il inscrit sur le mur de la cuisine, mais il n'a déjà plus qu'une tasse de café. Il la met dans son thermos. Ses clés de voiture cliquettent dans le silence absolu. La neige assourdit tout autour, et le vent a cessé. Ses bottes de cuir fourrées grincent quand il les enfile. Il a à peine ouvert la porte que

son souffle est déjà visible comme un nuage.

.

« Tu avais dit que tu appellerais.

— Ben là, je t'appelle.

— Ça fait huit jours. J'ai essayé de te joindre. Tout le temps. Si jamais tu allais aller au village.

— Ben là j'y vais.

— Non.

— Quoi ?

— Non. Tu n'y vas pas.

— Ben si. J'ai pu d' café.

— Demande à Larxène de t'en apporter – je – non.

— Pourquoi ?

— NON. »

Il pleure. Vanitas rentre chez lui.

.

Il y a une citation qui dit que si nombreux sont ceux qui clament aimer la solitude, aucun ne la supporte. Vanitas ne sait pas si c'est vrai. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il en pense. Il se sent en paix dans le silence sombre et nuageux de la nuit polaire, il ne lui semble pas qu'il aie besoin des gens pour autre chose que le laisser acheter du café. Sauf peut-être son frère

non

Sauf son frère.

Il mourrait. Il mourrait.

Un coup de téléphone par mois, est-ce que c'est déjà plus de la solitude ?

Il se ment. Il l'appelle.

Plus que ça.

Il voudrait.

Il prend un thermos rempli de grog. Il prend sa voiture.

.

« Je vouais te dire –

— J'ai essayé d'appeler les gens du village plus personne ne répond, toute les lignes sont coupées je ne sais pas quoi faire ils parlaient d'une maladie ou quelque chose et de rouge et c'était confus et Larxène a crié à ce moment-là ils ont appelé les autorités mais je ne sais pas ce qui ils n'ont pas ça n'a pas abouti je crois quand tu me dis le village ne va pas au village oublie le village je crois »

Vanitas ne sait pas quoi faire de ça. Son frère pleure. Il boit une gorgée de grog.

« Je vais ben.

— OK. »

.

Il a besoin d'un café. La nuit passe ici comme.

Un café.

Une insomnie d'un mois.

C'est là.

Là qu'il écrit le plus – les insomnies, la nuit.

Il a besoin de noir pour que.

Sans doute.

C'est bête à dire.

La lumière se fasse dans son esprit.

De ténèbres.

Les heures sombres et.

Le froid sombre dehors et.

Le chaud sombre du café.

.

« On est quel jour ? Il est quelle heure ?

— Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

Un truc clignote sur le tableau de bord de Vanitas, mais il sait pas ce que c'est. Il pourrait bousiller sa batterie à allumer les lumières et regarder dans le manuel qui traîne quelque part ce que ça veut dire, mais il le fait pas. Ça doit pas être si important.

« Comme ça.

— Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

— Pour savoir.

— POURQUOI. »

Vanitas raccroche. Il se dit qu'il pourra bien dormir dans la voiture s'il est deux heures du matin quand il arrive au village.

.

La radio.

Quelque chose comme.

De la folk.

Vanitas aime pas trop. Mais.

Une guitare.

Y a que ça.

De l'harmonica.

Un cri.

Une chanson.

Vanitas sursaute.

Les phares éclairent la route recouverte de neige, impraticable pour autre chose qu'un quatre-quatre, verglacée et en fait presque invisible, difficile à distinguer de la plaine. Mais Vanitas sait que deux mètres à peine à sa droite, il y a un fossé. Il s'est arrêté. Tourne la tête et regarde en plissant les yeux, sur le côté. Il lui a semblé que le cri venait de là. La radio grésille dans un trémolo qui fait grincer Vanitas. Il coupe la parole au chanteur – quand ses yeux se sont habitués au noir, il distingue enfin la silhouette dont a pu provenir le cri. C'est quelqu'un qui visiblement ne savait pas qu'il y avait un fossé là. Une de ses jambes est prise dans la neige jusqu'à mi-cuisse, l'autre est bizarrement tordue au-dessus du fossé, coincée. Vanitas ouvre une portière grinçante, sort une cigarette de son paquet et l'allume en se dirigeant vers la forme, parce qu'autant qu'il puisse être selon beaucoup le dernier des connards il ne va pas juste partir.

Même si ce serait plus simple.

Même s'il a.

Froid.

Et qu'il fait noir.

Même si.

Et puis qui se promènerait là ?

Qui va.

Qui vient.

À pieds ici.

Vanitas va au village, il lui reste.

Un deux. Trois.

Quatre, au moins.

Au moins quatre kilomètres avant d'arriver jusqu'au village et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus proche niveau civilisation, alors il n'y a bien personne qui aurait l'idée bête de se promener, de marcher ici à pieds, et Vanitas va regarder et il y a un rocher à côté, enfin, un rocher de glace, de la neige compactée comme de la glace, ça s'est peut-être formé autour d'un caillou tout petit, en tout cas il y a ça à côté de la tête de la personne, qui est affreusement sale. Sur ses vêtements il y a quelque chose qui ressemble au pétrole de la nuit polaire, du noir visqueux, sirupeux, ça lui presque et Vanitas souffle.

« Eh. »

Et il a la voix basse parce qu'on n'entend rien ici à part le moteur à quelques mètres. L'air est immobile. Comme le corps à demi enfoncé dans le ravin. Vanitas tend la main, va pour toucher. Ce n'est pas noir et – quelque chose. C'est rouge. Ça ne se voyait pas, dans l'obscurité, mais de si près Vanitas voit bien que c'est un rouge poisseux de sang encore frais, mais déjà trop coagulé pour être récent de quelques secondes. Le temps que ce sang a passé sur cette peau se compte en minutes. Quelque chose.

Quelque chose.

Quelque chose dans le ventre de Vanitas qu'il ne comprend.

Pas.

Un bourdia, un bourdonnement.

Comme si sa tête vibrait.

DANGER.

Il recule la main. Il pince les lèvres. Ses bottes grincent sur la neige comme il glisse un peu vers l'arrière, juste un peu, juste pour prendre une bouffée de sa cigarette. Il se reprend en mains. Avec la lumière du téléphone il illumine le visage. C'est un visage qu'il ne connaît pas – et il connaît tout le monde au village. C'est un visage qui ne ressemble à aucun visage qu'il connaisse. C'est un visage étrange, exagéré comme un dessin. Les joues en sont monstrueusement creusées, les sourcils durs malgré leur finesse et la bouche

La bouche

La bouche

À demi ouverte

Qui laisse.

Voir.

Malgré

La pénombre.

Les ténèbres.

L'obscurité.

Le.

NOIR.

Laisse, laisse.

Laisse voir des.

Dents.

Qui ressemblent à.

Malgré le noir, même avec le noir, Vanitas les voit briller de salive orangeâtre, salie de rouge, ça fait plutôt un marron sale, avec le noir de la nuit polaire, avec le bleu de la lumière des phares sur la neige, un marron sale et terrifiant et.

Des crocs.

De crocodile.

Ou de loup.

Mais en plus pointu.

Moins animal.

Plus monstrueux.

Et les cernes qu'à présent Vanitas distingue. Les yeux qui sont fermés mais font comme des trous au milieu du visage, comme les trous qu'on fait dans la viande pour les accrocher aux crochets de boucher. Vanitas frissonne. Il sait que ce n'est pas le froid. Le corps à ses pieds a forme humaine. Pourtant il doute. Tout à coup c'est familier. Ça ressemble aux ombres noires qui hantent les coins de sa chambre la nuit quand il est enfant, les ombres qui deviennent les horrifiques personnages des histoires où il finit indubitablement par s'imaginer mourir. Ça ressemble à un cauchemar, et alors il doit se réveiller mais le fait est que ce n'est pas lui qui dort mais cette chose à forme humaine qui ne lui inspire pas confiance, sanglante qu'elle est et terrifiante et monstrueuse. Il essaie de regarder au loin mais il n'y a.

RIEN.

Il n'entend rien.

Il ne voit.

RIEN.

RIEN.

Rien que les ténèbres, rien que du NOIR.

Pas un bruit, le silence absolu.

La neige a mangé tous les sons.

Il n'entend même plus le moteur qu'il sait pourtant encore tourner pas très loin. Sa conscience qui lui dit qu'un corps ça ne se laisse pas comme ça, abandonné dans la neige où ça va forcément mourir perd face à son instinct qui lui crie de se barrer le plus loin possible, de rentrer chez lui et de barricader les portes et de sa maison et survivre sans café jusqu'à l'aube, lointaine et désirée. Depuis ses quinze ans Vanitas n'a jamais eu aussi.

PEUR.

DU PASSAGE DE LA NUIT.

Et il ne comprend pas la raison du sang qui bat à ses tempes, il ne se soucie plus de la raison, des remords et de la pitié quand il se recule d'un premier pas, et d'un deuxième pas, et le crissement de ses bottes sur la neige lui semblent résonner dans toute l'étendue de désert blanc et noir et il panique à trois kilomètres heure, il se presse au ralenti et comme il recule il ne quitte pas le corps des yeux, et le visage qu'il croit désormais voir malgré la distance et la pénombre tellement il est ancré dans ses rétines, ce visage qui n'a rien d'un visage et qu'il voudrait oublier et encore un pas de reculé, et encore un autre, et – BAM la portière de la voiture dans son dos et il a presque crié et il a regardé la portière et il regarde le corps qui n'a pas bougé et il souffle un souffle qui tremble et il se glisse contre la portière pour passer derrière et il s'agrippe au métal comme à une bouée de sauvetage et.

ZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZING

Il n'a pas le temps met la main dans sa poche et avec ses gants il n'arrive pas à arrêter la sonnerie et il regarde son écran et il décroche ou raccroche il s'en fout son cœur file beaucoup trop vite et trop fort tellement qu'il en a la tête qui tourne et qui vrombit et qui bourdonne et la sonnerie s'arrête et il regarde le corps qui n'a qui n'est plus là.

ET LES YEUX.

Les yeux qui étaient fermés avant, soudain debout soudain en face de lui, ouverts, réveillé le visage du monstre à forme humaine, et ces yeux ça transperce Vanitas et il y a une fraction de seconde qui dure l'éternité où il meurt, une fraction de seconde où rien ne bouge avant qu'une décharge ne déchire ses veines une à une et qu'il.

« Vanitas ? »

Monte dans la voiture d'un bond, un choc contre la portière il ne regarde pas il ne veut pas voir il regarde il aurait voulu ne pas voir, du sang et des crocs et des griffes qui ont bousillé la carrosserie et il démarre et il entend une respiration à côté lourde et sale et c'est la sienne et dans le rétroviseur il voit le corps au loin, qui court presque aussi vite que le quatre quatre puis arrête de courir et s'immobilise seulement, droit, et ça n'a pas l'air essoufflé et Vanitas veut juste partir et ne jamais revenir et.

« Tu m'entends ? »

« Tu es là ? »

Le téléphone décroché gît sur le siège passager et Vanitas le récupère et le porte à son oreille et prend le chemin le plus court, veut disparaître, avance phares éteints dans ce désert blanc et noir qu'il connaît du bout des doigts et des pieds.

« All – »

Il n'arrive pas à aller au bout de son mot, sa voix se suicide dans sa gorge et il entend mal, et il se rend compte que sa main tremble en tenant le téléphone et le NOIR devant lui est trouble et il se rend compte que ses yeux sont pleins de larmes pas encore coulées et il grimpe plus loin vers le nord, il sera bientôt chez lui, bientôt, mais le téléphone.

« Vanitas, est-ce que ça va ? VANITAS. VANITAS. Je suis désolé. TU VAS BIEN ? »

Il ne sait pas répondre à la question, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce que s'il savait il arriverait à le dire ?

« OUI.

— Des vampires, dit l'autre. Larxène a dit qu'il y avait des vampires dans le village. Pourquoi tu es au téléphone ? Tu vas vers le village ? N'y va pas. N'y va pas.

— J'ai.

— N'y va pas.

— Trop.

— Vanitas.

— Sora, si tu avais vu. Sora. Les dents. Les yeux. La peau. »

Un silence terrifié lui répond, et il voudrait avoir son frère là, là devant lui comme quand Sora sentait son insomnie de l'autre côté de la cloison et venait le prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, mais Vanitas cette fois ne veut pas s'endormir il a l'impression que s'il s'endort il va mourir, de peur ou tué il ne sait pas. Il ne voit rien mais il sait où il est. À gauche, le chemin de chez lui. À droite, l'endroit d'où il pourra capter Sora. Il vire à droite, tient le téléphone serré contre lui. Ses dents grincent parce qu'il les serre trop fort.

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL. »

La respiration de l'autre côté du fil se calme pas vraiment, mais c'est moins pire que la sienne alors il essaie de la suivre. Au bout d'un moment, son frère arrive à parler :

« Tu en as vu un ? Il t'a touché ? Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

— Non. Enfin oui. OUI J'EN AI VU UN. Il ne m'a pas touché, c'est.

— D'accord. D'accord. Tu es où ?

— Colline.

— Tu l'as vu où ?

— Quatre kilomètres du village.

— Il t'a suivi ? »

Vanitas regarde. Derrière lui.

Il n'y a.

RIEN.

« Je crois pas. Ostie d'ostie d'ostie d'ostie.

— D'accord. Tu vas rentrer chez toi. En faisant un détour pour qu'on ne puisse pas suivre les traces dans la neige. Une tempête est annoncée pour cet après-midi dans ta zone, ça devrait effacer le reste.

— Fuck. Il est quelle heure ?

— Pas encore midi.

— Quel jour ?

— Tôt. Tard.

— Tôt ou tard. Combien ?

— Encore douze jours de nuit.

— Marde. Fuck. Je.

— Rentre chez toi.

— NON.

— Vanitas, s'il-te-plaît.

— NON.

— C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais je veux que tu rentres chez toi. Que tu bloques les portes et que tu prennes toujours avec toi ton briquet et ton déodorant.

— NON.

— Tu n'as pas le choix. Quand tu seras rentré, envoie. Tu as toujours le télégraphe ?

— NON.

— Bien sûr. Quand tu es rentré, envoie-moi un télégramme. »

.

Évidemment Vanitas a obéi. Il n'a plus de café mais a trouvé un nouveau remède au sommeil. La peur.

Il tient.

Épuisé.

Exténué.

Il ne veut pas.

Dormir.

Ne peut pas.

Écrire. Il a trouvé le télégraphe. Le bruit des touches lui a donné envie de mourir. Un message, court.

R.E.N.T.R.É

Il était surpris de savoir encore s'en servir.

Sora n'a pas.

Répondu.

Et alors.

Rien dit.

Déjà.

Alors il est seul.

Deux minutes – l'éternité.

Du noir.

Vanitas a peur d'allumer.

Trop visible.

Repérable.

Ils vont le trouver.

Ils savent qu'il est là alors maintenant il vont le chercher et le chasser et le trouver et le manger comme les autres – est-ce que c'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ils vont le trouver. Le trouver. Il veut se cacher. Mais où ? La lumière – l'idée de la lumière, d'être visible, lui fait peur. Il a cloué une fenêtre. Le bruit résonnait dans ses os. Il a eu envie de mourir. Ça.

Tremble.

Tout son corps.

TOUT SON CORPS TREMBLE ET IL NE SAIT PAS CE QU'IL A VU ET IL.

EST SEUL.

ET IL VOUDRAIT.

APPELER SORA.

PARLER À SORA.

Sa peau est glacée. Son sang bat à ses tempes. C'est ce que ressent un lapin, il pense, quand un loup le course. Vanitas a toujours cru qu'il était le loup. Avec ses yeux jaunes. Ses sourires pleins de dents. Mais. NON. Et il ne peut même pas courir pour évacuer.

Il peut juste espérer.

Il aime pas ça.

L'espoir.

Trop bancal.

Invalide.

CLAC.

Un sursaut horrible et un autre bruit et.

CLAC.

Il se retourne et regarde la fenêtre barricadée qui n'a pas bougé.

CLAC.

Il regarde l'autre fenêtre, et le couloir noir qui relie la cuisine avec le salon et il ne voit rien et il voudrait allumer la lumière et.

CLAC.

Et il allume la lumière et le télégraphe montre un papier. Il met du temps à lire le morse.

B. . - E.S.S.E.N.C.E.? - F.E.N.Ê.T.R.E.S.? - L.O.V.E.

Il n'y a que Sora.

Pour dire ça.

Love.

Comme si c'était important.

(ça l'est.)

Vanitas doit.

Répondre.

Répondre quelque chose.

Percer.

C'est difficile.

Ça.

Perce.

Pas facile.

Le silence.

Et le NOIR.

Vanitas a peur de sa lumière allumée.

Vanitas a peur d'aller éteindre.

Vanitas tient les mots contre son cœur. Dedans.

Vanitas cloue une des fenêtres du salon.

Pas d'arrêt.

Cardiaque.

Retour au télégraphe, écrire une réponse.

Dans l'ordre :

7.0.K.M – 2./.5.

Il envoie.

Il hésite.

Longtemps.

Il regarde le noir.

Il tape, en réfléchissant.

X.O.X.O.

.

Trente-cinq heures ?

Vanitas dirait.

C'est ça, il a l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi depuis trente-cinq heures quand.

CLAC.

Il connaît le bruit, maintenant, mais ça le fait toujours sursauter à cause du silence humain qui est absolu le reste du temps. Sora avait raison, une tempête a éclaté, elle dure encore. Les fenêtres sont toutes barricadées. Mais même si elles étaient ouvertes il ferait trop noir pour que Vanitas puisse voir la déferlante de blanc.

Il a l'impression.

Aveugle.

CLAC.

CLAC.

Ça s'arrête. Il lit.

4.0.K.M. - S.U.D. - S.T.A.T.I.O.N. - S.E. .C.E. - 8.0.K.M. - S.U.D. - J.O.U.R. - 2.2.H. - J.E. - T. - A.I.M.E.

Vanitas regarde son téléphone qui affiche seize heures. Quand il affichera quatorze heures à nouveau, il fera jour, plus au sud. Réfléchir l'empêche une seconde d'avoir peur.

Plus serein.

Il tape.

S.T.A.T.I.O.N. - S.A.F.E.?

Il attend un moment.

CLAC.

S.A.I.S. - P.A.S. - D.E.R.N.I.E.R. - R.E.C.O.U.R.S

Il pince les lèvres. Vingt-deux heures, c'est l'éternité, et il n'a toujours pas de café. Il ne tiendra pas douze jours. Il tape.

Il cloue la fenêtre. Il tape.

3./.5.

Il cloue la fenêtre. Il tremble. Il cloue la fenêtre. Il meurt. Il veut vomir. Il veut mourir. Il se tait. Il s'entend respirer. Il cloue la fenêtre.

4./.5.

Il attend. Il entend. CLAC. Il attend.

B.I.E.N.

Il cloue la fenêtre. Il tremble. Il cloue. Il tape. Téléphone. Minuit. Quoi ? Quelle heure ?

Une heure.

Deux heures.

Trois heures.

Combien ?

Onze heures dans quatre-vingt kilomètres.

Il cloue.

Il transpire. Il éteint la lumière.

NOIR.

Il cloue. Rate. Il cloue. Rate. Il cloue.

AH.

Du sang coule sur sa main. Il se déplace dans le noir jusqu'à ses toilettes, le corps alerte. C'est étrange, de sentir couler le sang sans le voir. Il fait trop sombre, Vanitas distingue à peine la force de sa main. Il déchire plusieurs feuilles de papier toilette. Il sent qu'il tremble encore. Ça ne lui ressemble pas – il ne se ressemble pas. Mais la situation ne ressemble à rien ni personne, alors peut-être que quelque part dans une logique tordue tout ça a du sens. Il revient au télégraphe. Il tape.

GLING.

Il rate.

Il allume la lumière.

CLAC.

Il arrête.

De taper.

CLAC.

Il tourne la tête.

CLAC.

Comme le télégraphe.

CLAC.

Pas le télégraphe.

C.

L.

A.

C.

C.

L.

A.

C.

Un éclair de feu.

Un cri.

Sait pas.

IL SAIT PAS.

QUI.

Peut-être.

peut-être c'est son cri peut-être c'est lui qui crie vanitas ne sait pas parce qu'il ne sent plus son corps il ne sent plus rien que l'obscurité épaisse qui lui caresse la peau et ce serait presque doux si ça ne l'étouffait pas comme un lit de coton avec un oreiller appuyé sur la tête, comme un câlin à quelqu'un qui porte une chemise imbibée de chloroforme mais vanitas ne.

DOIT PAS.

Courir.

Il faut courir.

DOIT PAS S'ENDORMIR.

La gerbe de flamme.

LUMIÈRE.

Trop visible – mais c'est trop tard de toute façon.

Les clés.

Dehors.

Un sourire de dents de sang.

Le froid.

Vanitas a vu le sourire du vampire qu'il a brûlé et il a entendu le cri du vampire qui s'est mélangé au sien et à présent un tableau d'horreur lui fait face comme la lune brille et se reflète sur la neige fraîchement tombée qui mouille le bas de son pantalon et grince et est tellement belle et blanche et gâchée par les sept vampires en noir et rouge et sombre et jaune et noir et sombre. Une gerbe de feu. Encore. Le sang bat dans les tempes, désespéré de ne pas couler.

_On te voit._

Vanitas sait. LA VOIX. Glaçante. Il fonce à travers le feu comme si l'incendie dessinait le chemin le plus sûr. Il aurait voulu dire à Sora qu'il l'aimait.

_On te sent._

La chance. La chance sans doute est avec lui parce que son insomnie le conduit dans les bras de cuir du siège de sa voiture et parce que sa main connaît par cœur le chemin qui fait démarrer le quatre-quatre.

_On te suit._

Et Vanitas ne s'arrête pas. Pas quand il sent les brûlures sur sa peau, pas quand il percute des corps qu'il sait ne pas être humains, pas quand il glisse sur la neige malgré ses chaînes pas quand il titube et voit trouble de larmes, pas quand ses phares éclairent les cadavres de tous ceux qu'il connaissait et aussi de ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas au milieu du village et que la neige est rouge de leur sang et qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de chercher Larxène dans la viande froide il ne s'arrête pas quand il regarde en arrière et qu'il voit des coureurs au loin qui ne s'arrêtent pas non plus – ce sont ceux qui ont griffé l'arrière de sa carrosserie, ceux qui ne s'arrêteront pas, il ne s'arrête pas pour mettre son téléphone en haut-parleur et l'entendre sonner dans tout l'habitacle et enfin.

« Allô.

— .

— Allô ?

— ..

— TU ES OÙ ?

— …

— VANITAS TU M'ENTENDS ?

— …/

— VANITAS. VANITAS.

— OUI.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ça redescend.

Un peu.

Vanitas regarde derrière lui et ne voit rien. Rien que le noir. Il voudrait avoir des phares avant à l'arrière. Il cherche dans ses poches et soudain il retrouve presque un semblant de familiarité.

« Trouvé. »

Il entend presque la voix imaginaire. Victorieuse. Sale.

_Trouvé._

Sora comprend au moment où le bout de la cigarette de Vanitas s'embrase. Un semblant de normalité – mais ils sont trop conscients de la réalité pour baisser leur garde, l'un comme l'autre.

« Tu dormais ?

— Tu crois que j'aurais pu dormir ?

— Tu peux toujours dormir.

— Pas quand j'ai peur.

— T'as jamais peur.

— Pas peur pour moi. Tu sais. Tu sais.

— Oui.

— Tu sais que j'ai peur pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin que je te le dise – tu voulais l'entendre ? Tu es où ? Est-ce que tu es sur la colline ?

— Dans la voiture. Vers le sud.

— OK. OK. Bien.

— Je suis passé par le village.

— Tu es où exactement ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es parti de chez toi ?

— Je suis passé par le village, tu sais ? Et j'ai vu Larxène.

— Tu as … ?

— J'ai vu Larxène, et elle avait sa tête de tous les jours –

— Où exactement ?

— – sauf que sa tête n'était plus collée à son corps.

— Combien de temps ?

— Mais quand même.

— Où ?

— Je reconnaissais sa tête d'emmerdeuse avec ses sourcils froncés par-dessous le givre et la neige et le sang gelé. Le sang-froid.

— Quand ?

— Elle a jamais eu le sang-froid Larxène.

— VANITAS.

— Je sais pas.

— Vanitas, arrête de pleurer.

— Je pleure ?

— Tu pleures.

— Ah. »

Et Vanitas remarque qu'il voit trouble et qu'en effet sa cigarette a pris le goût écœurant de la morve et du sel. Ce n'est pas très grave pour les larmes, il n'y a de toute façon pas grand-chose à voir que du NOIR et le NOIR flou ou le NOIR net ça ne change pas tant, mais c'est dommage pour sa cigarette. Si c'est la dernière de sa vie il aurait voulu l'apprécier pleinement.

« Vanitas, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. »

La voix de Sora est calme comme un ciel bleu pourtant Vanitas sait qu'il pleure aussi. Il ne lui dira jamais qu'il l'admire. Il devrait. Il n'y arrive pas.

« Tu vas conduire tout droit jusqu'à la station service. Je te retrouve là-bas.

— NON.

— Tu ne sors pas de ta voiture. Sauf pour l'essence. Je reste au téléphone.

— NON.

— J'y serai dans deux heures. Tu.

— NON.

— Deux heures et demie maximum.

— NON.

— Vanitas. Quarante kilomètres après la station, dans sept heures, il fera jour.

— NON.

— Je suis déjà en route.

— NON.

— Bon, d'accord, presque en route.

— NON.

— Vanitas.

— Sora.

— Vanitas ?

— NON. Tu m'attends. À l'aube. Tu m'attends à l'aube.

— D'accord. Je ne raccroche pas.

— Tu ne raccroches pas.

— Tu ne raccroches pas non plus. »

Ils disent des mots. Ça n'a pas de sens, les mots ne sont pas raccords entre eux, n'ont pas de rapport, ça ne ressemble même pas à une conversation. Mais ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter de parler. Alors ils disent des mots. Comme si les mots allaient faire de la lumière pour empêcher le NOIR de pénétrer.

« Ils.

— Ah. Oui oui.

— Tu sais ?

— Bien sûr. »

Les mots ont tellement peu de sens qu'on ne sait plus qui dit quoi : tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est entendre la voix de l'autre, s'assurer que cette seconde se déroule aussi bien que la seconde précédente, qu'il n'y a pas de cri ni de mort, juste des mots, juste leur voix.

« L'autre fois.

— Des chiens.

— Licorne.

— Mon amour et.

— La route vers.

— Tableau de bord.

— Tabernacle. »

Ils parlent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient mal à la voix de ces mots décousus, ça fait vraiment longtemps et.

« Je suis presque là. La limite. »

Vanitas sait que c'est Sora qui a parlé. Il sait qu'il y a eu du sens à cette phrase, il sait qu'il doit y répondre. Il sait que ce qu'il a passé il y a déjà plusieurs minutes, le bâtiment mal éclairé depuis lequel de nouveaux coureurs le suivent, c'était la station essence dont Sora lui avait parlé. Il sait qu'il doit lui dire.

« Ne bouge pas.

— L'essence ?

— Ne bouge pas.

— J'arrive. »

Il sait que Sora a compris. Il doit l'empêcher de bouger. C'est vital. Littéralement. Vital.

« Non. Ne dépasse pas la limite. J'arrive. Ce sera bien. J'arrive. Je te promets. J'arrive. »

Il ne devrait pas promettre. Mais il ne pleure plus, et c'est déjà bien. Il faut prendre les choses dans l'ordre. Sora se tait un moment, c'est le premier silence depuis une éternité et demie.

« D'accord. Tu as promis. »

Et Vanitas se sent déjà mourir à l'intérieur. Il doit retrouver Sora à l'aube. Il doit retrouver Sora à l'aube mais sa voiture toussote et clignote. Derrière lui, il n'y a que l'obscurité, mais c'est une obscurité vivante, le vampire est un mollusque qui habite les océans de pétrole. Alors Vanitas recommence les mots. Comme ça. Pour noyer le silence.

« Des chevaux.

— Cardamome. »

Et le silence que ses mots ont noyé revient vite. Ils continuent de parler mais.

« Vanitas. Je n'entends plus ton moteur ni le vent. Je n'entends plus la neige ni la route.

— Je sais.

— Vanitas.

— Ne viens pas. »

Il y a un sursaut de panique et cette fois, Vanitas sait que son frère n'obéira plus. Il joue avec son briquet. Il entend à travers le combiné la route qui reprend de l'autre côté. Sora va venir.

« Vanitas, je vais venir et je vais te ramener chez moi, et tu vas prendre une douche tellement longue que quand tu en sortiras tu auras l'impression de sortir du Déluge, et moi je t'attendrai dans ma chambre avec une tasse de thé et une tasse de café et tu voudras bien venir dans mes bras et me laisser te tenir fort contre toi pendant des jours. Sur mon ordinateur il y aura des anime qui s'enchaîneront en permanence et qu'on regardera à moitié parce qu'on préférera se regarder l'un l'autre. »

Vanitas sourit en pensant à cette image si douce. Il a trouvé la recharge de son briquet. Il le remplit. Très à l'arrache. C'est l'idée. La voiture sent l'essence à briquet. Ses phares sont allumés. Derrière lui, du NOIR, devant lui, du BLANC. Ce serait rassurant s'il était en mesure d'avancer. Sora n'arrête pas de déblatérer, Vanitas fait de son mieux pour lui faire savoir qu'il est encore en vie. Sora a dépassé la limite. Il est presque là. Le désespoir cède la place à l'adrénaline quand au loin Vanitas voit.

La lumière.

Les phares.

Les phares d'une voiture qui n'est pas la sienne mais.

Celle de.

Son frère.

Il voit.

C'est comme.

Presque.

Presque comme s'il voyait son frère.

Peut-être deux kilomètres.

BAM.

Un choc à l'arrière du quatre-quatre.

Vanitas n'est pas sportif. Il ne court pas vite. Il fume. Tant pis. Mais il se surprend à avoir encore dans le sang des décharges d'adrénaline.

« Vanitas, je te vois.

— Je sais. Je sais. Je te vois. »

Combien de temps, qu'ils n'ont pas été si proches physiquement ? Combien de temps qu'il ne se sont pas touchés ?

Les insomnies terrifiées de l'adolescence de Vanitas lui manquent.

« Sora, où est le soleil ? »

BAM.

Vanitas porte une cigarette à ses lèvres. Celle-ci n'aura pas le goût de morve – il s'est mouché.

« Dans cinq heures, maintenant, vingt kilomètres au sud. »

Un sourire.

Les dents.

Ces dents.

« Ne bouge plus. »

Vanitas essaie presque malgré lui de faire démarrer l'engin. Il sait, pourtant. Il sait.

« Vanitas ? »

BOUM.

Contre la fenêtre. Ça prend son temps.

Un sourire.

Les dents de Vanitas.

Le sourire de Vanitas.

Il se sent niais. Mais c'est.

Pas pour lui.

Pour So.

Pour Sora.

Sora.

« Je t'aime. »

Il allume sa cigarette. L'odeur d'essence dans la voiture.

L'odeur de l'essence à briquet dans toute la voiture.

L'odeur.

L'essence.

Vanitas allume sa cigarette, laisse le briquet tomber au sol.

Un instant tout est jaune.

Celui d'après.

Tout.

Est.

NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

((1) J'ai passé donc vingt minutes sur internet à chercher le mot qui décrivait quand ça fait vroum-vroum et qui faisait penser à du feu … et en fait c'est ignition, que tu utilises quand tu démarres en Anglais mais je crois pas en Français. En tout cas du coup j'ai appris que le trou à clé s'appelle Neiman)

Vos retours ? Parce que franchement, je sais pas du tout si c'est passé ou pas, si ça a fonctionné au moins un peu. À la relecture j'étais assez chill mais en vrai en écrivant j'étais bien dans l'ambiance, quoi, à sursauter pour rien et tout, donc voilà, je sais pas si j'ai réussi à témoigner de ça proprement, en tout cas je l'ai vécu en écrivant, et je me dis que si cette première étape d'écriture est déjà passée ce n'est peut-être pas une cause perdue. C'est vraiment, pour l'instant, le texte sur lequel j'attends le plus vos retours tellement je suis sûre de rien.

Mis à part tout ça, la bonne nouvelle c'est que les OS 5, 6 et 7 sont écrits et que j'ai une idée pour le numéro 8 donc _a priori_ je devrais poster une fois toutes les deux semaines minimum, et ça c'est chouette, ça veut dire que je finirai peut-être pas ce recueil dans ma maison de retraite. Inch'âllah. Oh, et je me rends compte aussi que j'ai vraiment as mal de narration au présent, alors j'espère que vous aimez bien.

À très vite !


	5. Rot

Yo ! Alors, cet OS est un peu spécial puisqu'il n'a pas, de base, été écrit pour ce recueil. C'est un projet d'histoire longue et expérimentale que j'avais en terminale et qui n'a jamais vu le jour. Dans l'idée, ça reprenait le pitch de la relation et de l'histoire entre Gilles de Rais et Jeanne d'Arc, avec Naminé dans le rôle de Jeanne et Vanitas pour Gilles.

Tout le monde connaît à peu près l'histoire de Jeanne d'Arc, mais moins celle de Gilles, qui a été son compagnon de voyage et un de ses commandants de guerre, et qui, après sa mort, a plongé dans la folie, la pédophilie et le meurtre. Il a survécu à la guerre et retiré dans son château s'est rendu coupable de crimes moraux et pénaux contre ce qu'il a pu trouver de plus pur – mais était-ce aussi pur que sa Jeanne ? En tout cas, voilà, il a beaucoup inspiré d'écrits, c'est grâce à ça que je l'ai connu parce que notre pièce de terminale (Tête brûlée et Gueule de loup, on est fiers du titre) tournait autour de ces deux personnages et des nombreux textes qu'on a pu utiliser comme support de base. Je ne vais pas vous faire une bibliographie mais quand même _Pour mon plaisir et ma délectation __charnelle _de Pierre Comberscot_, __Les Messes noires _de Roland Brévanneset _L'alouette_ de Jean Anouilh sont de très chouettes lectures, si vous en avez un jour l'envie. Gilles de Rais est aussi celui qui a inspiré le personnage de Barbe Bleue, je crois. Mais trêve de bavardages, c'est déjà aussi long que le drabble ! Je serais ravie d'ouvrir une discussion sur ce sujet si ça vous intéresse, mes connaissance sont fort limitées (et principalement basées sur du trivia, plus que sur de la vraie Histoire) mais j'adore quand même leur histoire.

Du coup, ce texte était supposé être le prologue de ça, mais en soi ça fait sens tout seul. Ça serait donc la version Vanitas/Naminé du bûcher de Jeanne. La légende dit que Gilles de Rais était en route pour la sauver malgré le contre-ordre du roi.

Aussi, merci à **Laemia**, **Leptitloir**, et **Hylliy **pour leurs commentaires sous l'OS précédent !

Bonne lecture !

Thème 4 : Rot (Pourriture)

Rating : M

Genre : Angst

Personnage invité : Naminé

**Trop tard.**

Trop tard.

Tic-tac, salope de montre et salope de temps.

_Ça sent le sang._

Il se tient presque droit, pourtant. Au milieu de la populace Rouennaise. La place pue.

_Ça sent le roussi_

_(le roussi humain)_

Toute la ville pue, d'ailleurs. L'odeur trop forte, trop familière trop enivrante de chair brûlée vous agrippe au nez. Suie douce. Vapeurs toxiques qui arrachent la raison. Que sera-t-il, sans sa raison ?

Le sang bouilli !

La chair noircie !

Tic-tac. Que ce connard de temps s'arrête, bordel plus besoin de temps il est déjà trop tard. Son enfant sa fille sa mère son frère d'armes son ange sa sainte son amour sa perte (sans doute) tout à la fois sa _Naminé_, tordue et distendue fondue et carbonisée et laide et divine. Trop tard.

Sur le grand bûcher de Rouen, plus haut que jamais, sa lumière brûle, torche humaine. Les badauds rient, il ne pleure pas. Il ne crie pas. Il maudit l'Anglais et cette langue sale.

Il les maudits tous.

_Ça sent l'encens_

Ceux qui lui prennent la pucelle perdront bien plus qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu le craindre.

Ceux qui rient (qui se bâfrent comme des pourceaux de la douleur d'une sainte !) pleureront.

Ceux qui ne bougent pas soit ! Ils ne bougerons plus jamais.

À mort ! À mort !

Douleur à tous.

Un sursaut prend le corps de la Pucelle, à quoi bon ? On sait bien que l'âme n'y est plus.

Il se tient droit. Il contemple ce beau cadavre.

_Ça sent le paradis._

_Ça sent l'enfer._

Alors, dans les cendres d'une blonde

Dans le fumet suffocant d'une sainte bouillie – chandelles et viscères

Dans le cœur d'une ville de traîtres

Dans la tête d'un chevalier loyal

Le désastre peut commencer.

.

.

.

Et voilà pour ce joyeux petit drabble ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dessus !

À très vite !


	6. Break

Yo les gens !

OS n°6 alors Zexion à l'honneur ! Bon, ce ne sera pas du tout le cas pour les autres membres de l'organisation, mais en vrai je plantais tellement sur le thème que j'ai dû me rajouter une contrainte pour m'en sortir. Et puis ça me faisait une bonne excuse pour écrire du Vanion (j'ai une liste de pairings longue comme un bras qui contient tous les gens avec qui je shippe Vanitas, et si c'est pas pour ici ce sera sans doute pour nulle part donc voilà).

C'est relativement court, mais il en faut aussi, sinon je vais mourir avant d'avoir écrit la moitié des cent thèmes. Voire le tiers. Voire le quart. Bref.

Aussi, merci à **Leptitloir** pour sa review sous l'OS précédent !

Bonne lecture !

.

Thème 6 : Break

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance

Personnage invité : Zexion

.

_Cigarette break_

« Tu me mates ou quoi ? »

Zexion détourne le regard.

.

C'est pas tant sa faute, pas tant qu'il a fait exprès, pas tant qu'il l'a voulu. Simplement, ce type est là. Y a qu'une seule fenêtre dans le couloir, l'ascenseur est toujours en panne, alors plutôt que de se taper trois étages à descendre puis trois étages à monter, il préfère ouvrir la fenêtre dont tout le monde se fiche éperdument pour allumer sa cigarette bien méritée. Il pose sa tasse de café sur le rebord, il sort le briquet de la poche de sa chemise, il s'accoude, et son regard tombe aux pieds de l'immeuble d'en face. Aux pieds de l'immeuble d'en face y a ta fenêtre – c'est pas sa faute, c'est pas ta faute, c'est comme ça – et à ta fenêtre qu'est toujours ouverte tu te balances à demi parce que cet été il fait trop chaud dedans et ça te donne envie de mourir quand l'air ne circule plus. T'as une bière dans la main et des cours sur les genoux. Sur ton rebord de fenêtre y a un cendrier.

Quand tu prends une pause, une pause d'une minute et demi pour changer de musique, te passer de l'eau sur la nuque et profiter des deux premières lattes de ta cigarette, tu lèves les yeux vers le ciel et il est là.

.

T'es torse-nu au soleil et on pourrait croire que tu vas cramer sur place, vu comme t'es pâle. Tu sues à grosses gouttes, même d'où il est il le voit. Il fait pas exprès, encore. En fait il essaie même de ne pas te regarder, mais il ne peut pas ne plus venir ici. Vos regards ne se sont croisés qu'une fois, mais depuis il évite. Il ne le dira pas – il ne dira rien, il ne dit jamais rien – mais il t'en veut un peu. Ici c'est sa fenêtre. Son endroit. Sa pause clope. Et toi, t'as tout compliqué.

Il allume sa cigarette, tu passes une main sur ta nuque et c'est difficile de ne pas te voir, impossible de ne pas te regarder. Il est trop loin pour voir ce qui est écrit sur ta feuille, il devine juste que c'est mal écrit, plein d'annotations et d'une tentative de code couleur peut-être ou peut-être pas respecté.

Tes cheveux te tiennent tellement chaud que tu penses à aller au lavabo, prendre les ciseaux de cuisine et les couper. Lui il a une mèche sur la moitié du visage mais ça l'a jamais tant gêné. Ça fait qu'il ne te regarde qu'à moitié. Ça l'arrange. Tu pioches un feutre dans ta trousse et tu écris sur ton bras. Ça ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un qui écrit sur son bras, c'est étrange. Il ne comprend pas ce que tu fais. Il ne peut pas lire. Il finit sa cigarette avant que tu allumes la tienne. Vos regards ne se sont pas croisés. Il ne sait pas s'il est soulagé ou s'il regrette.

.

Il pense à arrêter de fumer. Ça fait son chemin dans sa tête. Gobelet de café en main, il te voit. Il n'y pense plus.

.

Ton cerveau est à deux doigts d'exploser, et tu sens qu'il te regarde. C'est le moment. Tu lèves la tête. Tu le savais. Tu te demandes un instant s'il va détourner le regard. Il ne le fait pas. Tout haut qu'il est, en contre-jour, tu ne vois pas la couleur de ses yeux. Lui se demande si tu les as vraiment jaunes ou si c'est la lumière du soleil qui les fait paraître ainsi. Il ne dit rien. Tu ne dis rien.

Tu es habitué à ce qu'on te regarde.

Souvent. C'est pour ça que tu ne vas jamais à la BU. Des quarante élèves de ton groupe d'intégration, à part ton parrain personne ne t'a parlé. Et ton parrain est un blaireau. Mais ils te regardent. Ils ont l'air de se demander ce que tu fous là, comment tu es arrivé ici. T'aimes pas qu'on te regarde comme ça.

Mais lui non. Il te regarde juste. Alors tu dis rien.

Tu vas chercher une autre bière. Quand tu reviens, la fenêtre est vide, mais encore ouverte. Tu as comme envie d'y grimper.

.

Il t'a croisé en ville. Il t'a regardé. Tu portais un T-shirt, pour le salut de son âme. Il aurait voulu te parler. Il a pensé à ce qu'il aurait pu te dire. Rien ne lui est venu. Alors il a plongé le nez dans son livre.

Il n'a pas vu que tu l'avais vu.

.

Il est deux heures du matin et tu as déjà trop bu. Tu veux juste poser ton sac qui te pèse sur l'épaule. Tu enfonces les clés dans la porte. Et tu sens son regard.

« Encore là ? »

Tu as toujours cru que c'étaient des bureaux, en haut. Mais qui serait encore dans un bureau à cette heure-ci ? Il hausse les épaules et tu réalises que tu n'as jamais entendu sa voix. Tu te demandes s'il n'est pas muet. Sa cigarette se termine et il la jette par la fenêtre. Tu grimaces un peu. Pour une fois que tu peux le regarder sans te niquer les yeux à cause du soleil. Tu ne vois pas bien net, mais tu jurerais qu'il pince les lèvres une seconde. Il allume une deuxième cigarette. Tu te demandes si tu dois prendre ça comme une invitation.

Tu en allumes une aussi.

Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il aura la réponse à sa question. La lumière du briquet est peut-être trompeuse, peut-être tu as juste les yeux verts très clairs, ou d'un marron qui tire vers l'ocre. Parce que ça n'existe pas vraiment, les yeux jaunes chez les humains. Quand vos cigarettes sont terminées, tu rentres chez toi. Quand tu ressors, le sac plus léger, il n'est plus là. Tu t'y attendais. Tu ne sais toi-même pas pourquoi tu aurais voulu lui dire « Salut. ».

.

Tu n'as plus rien à réviser, en fait tu pourrais aller dehors te poser dans un endroit où tu pourrais mettre tes pieds à l'eau. Mais tu es encore là.

Il ne t'en veut plus, de t'imposer dans sa pause cigarette. L'ascenseur est réparé, mais il n'ose pas descendre. S'il le faisait, il serait trop proche de toi. Physiquement. Il préfère rester comme ça, avoir de la hauteur sur les choses, comme un rapace. Il ne t'en veut plus, et même il aime bien.

.

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

Tu n'es pas inquiet, pas vraiment.

Il est certainement en congés, en fait, ça tomberait sous le sens, c'est la période, c'est bien, maintenant, pour partir quelque part, et puis tu l'as vu enchaîner les nuits blanches ici – parce que tu avais raison, ce sont bien des bureaux – alors il mérite, en plus, de partir. Mais il ne t'a rien dit.

Il ne t'a jamais rien dit, vous n'avez jamais parlé, alors bien sûr qu'il ne t'a rien dit. Mais quand même. Tu penses qu'il aurait dû. Tu te sens trahi.

Ça te fait bizarre, ce sentiment, c'est à la fois familier et lointain. Ça ne t'est pas arrivé depuis ton père, de ressentir ça, et tu ne pensais être jamais assez proche de quelqu'un pour que ça t'arrive à nouveau.

Ça te tue un peu, de te dire que la personne dont tu as été le plus proche ces dernières années est un type dont tu ne connais ni le nom ni la couleur des yeux.

.

Il est revenu, tu n'es pas parti. Tu ne le regardes pas.

Tu ne pensais pas que c'était possible, d'être en froid avec quelqu'un avec qui on n'avait jamais parlé. Tu apprends que si. Tu te demandes s'il le remarque – tu as peur qu'il ne le remarque pas, en fait, peut que ce ne soit qu'un petit rien dans sa vie, que tu ne sois qu'un petit rien dans sa vie, un petit bout du paysage. Il te regarde encore. Ça te revient.

Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te regarde.

.

Il se dit que tu t'es lassé. Il n'est pas grand-chose, il faut dire, pas grand-chose à regarder et avec le temps, tu dois bien avoir compris que ce n'est pas avec lui que tu feras la conversation sur la pluie et le beau temps. Il est un peu déçu, un peu triste, mais ça ne se voit pas sur son visage sauf pour Larxène qui lui demande quand il revient de sa pause clope s'il a vu un bébé mort sur le trottoir d'en face.

.

Bientôt un mois. Bientôt un mois qu'il te regarde sans que tu le lui rendes, et tu commences à te demander si on peut appeler ça du harcèlement. Proportionnellement à votre relation – et tu te demandes aussi si ça peut s'appeler une relation – c'est au-delà du harcèlement.

Quand tu allumes ta cigarette, tu ne retiens pas le geste habituel qui te fait rejeter la tête en arrière et la poser contre le mur. Tu ouvres les yeux, tu sais que tu vas croiser les siens, inévitablement, alors tu y mets toute ta hargne.

Tes yeux, il n'est toujours pas sûr de leur couleur, mais il arrive quand même bizarrement à lire dedans.

« Tu m'en veux. »

Tu te dis qu'il n'est pas muet. Tu claques de la langue, c'est léger, il est loin, mais il doit l'entendre, il n'a pas de choix. Tu vois ses yeux qui s'agrandissent un peu, comme s'il était surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne trouve rien à répondre et ça t'énerve. Il reste juste là, neutre, l'air impassible. Rien ne se voit sur son visage. Tu balances tes jambes à l'intérieur, et tu fermes la fenêtre.

.

Ce n'est pas signé. Mais tu sais d'où ça vient. Il n'y a pas grand-monde qui connaît ton adresse, et personne qui ferait ça parmi ceux que tu connais, personne qui n'aurait de raison de faire ça. Et puis, c'est sur le rebord de ta fenêtre quand tu te lèves.

Mais quand même.

Quand même, tu ne peux pas croire qu'il t'aie acheté des fleurs.

.

Tu ne lui as pas dit merci, mais tu as recommencé. À le regarder. Et lui, il a commencé, enfin, là, il va commencer. Ça l'angoisse parce que t'es beau comme le diable, t'es beau comme l'enfer et les sirènes et toutes les créatures maléfiques qui nous tentent horriblement. Il va te parler.

« Pourquoi ? »

Tu te demandes à quoi ça se rapporte. La dernière fois que vous avez parlé, il y a une semaine, c'était avant les fleurs. Ah. Ça te revient.

Tu ne lui diras pas, non. Quand tu y penses c'est un peu pitoyable. Mais il attend une réponse. Tu hausses les épaules. Il attend toujours une réponse. Quand il voit que tu ne lui diras rien, il s'en va.

« La prochaine fois que tu prends des vacances, préviens. »

Pour la première fois, il te sourit.

.

Il vient à la fenêtre, et pose le menton sur le rebord. Tu arrêtes ce que tu étais en train de faire. Tu aimes bien ça, vos pauses synchronisées, et puis ça t'empêche de les faire durer une plombe. Ça te contient, un peu.

Comme il sort une cigarette, tu sors ton paquet. Et tu jures.

La soirée d'hier l'a bien vidé. Mais celui qui a dit que les cigarettes ne tombaient pas du ciel s'est vu détrompé par le type de la fenêtre du troisième. Tu lui dis pas merci, mais tu lui souris, et cette fois, il en a la certitude. Tes yeux sont jaunes comme les phares d'une vieille voiture, et lui, il est le lapin coincé entre les deux lumières.

.

Il a des cernes lourdes sous les yeux. Tu le sais, que c'est sa troisième nuit blanche de suite. Ce n'est pas normal, que tu le croises de nuit quand tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne se couche pas quand le soleil se lève. Même d'où tu es, tu les vois, ses cernes, c'est dire.

Il siffle son café en une gorgée, grogne et tu te demandes si ton ouïe s'est affinée pour que tu l'entendes si bien. Il sort son paquet mais tu lui fais signe. Tu n'aimes pas avoir des dettes. Alors tu sors une de tes cigarettes et tu fais mine de la lui lancer, mais il disparaît. Tu te demandes un peu si tu l'as vexé mais tu ne vois pas comment. Pour ce que tu as compris des humains, de toute façon. Tu préfères leur constitution à leur comportement – ça, au moins, c'est logique, simple.

Il reparaît un peu plus tard. En bas. Tu clignes des yeux. Tu ne pensais pas qu'il était si petit. C'est étrange. Il est de l'autre côté de la rue, ça n'a jamais été si proche. Ta respiration a un raté. Ton cœur aussi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu en penses. Mais comme les oiseaux les plus matinaux commencent à chanter, tu tends le bras en avant, cigarette au bout comme une offrande, et il s'approche comme une chouette curieuse et tu lui offres aussi la fin de ton café qui a un peu refroidi mais qu'il accepte aussi. Il s'adosse au mur. Tu peux presque sentir sa chaleur. Il allume sa cigarette. Tu allumes la tienne. Il ferme les yeux. Tu fermes les yeux.

Quand tu les ouvres à nouveau, le soleil est haut dans le ciel et il reste, dans le creux entre ton torse et tes jambes un mot qui dit _Merci _et _Je reviendrai_ et qui est signé d'un nom que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment prononcer.

Et tu décides que tu lui demanderas. Voilà. À la prochaine pause clope.

.

.

.

.

.

C'est … beaucoup plus paisible que ce que j'aurais pensé écrire sur eux deux en premier lieu. Vanitas en est presque OOC, mais comme ça ne décrit son comportement que dans ce cas particulier, ça passe peut-être ? Je sais pas. J'espère.

Enfin, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours, comme toujours !

À très vite !


	7. Heaven

Yo ! Pardon, j'ai mis mille ans à poster, la vérité c'est que j'ai pas allumé mon ordi depuis la Nuit du FoF … Je fais une pause avant le Camp NaNo ?

Enfin, en tout cas voici un OS que j'ai beaucoup beaucoup aimé écrire et qui était aussi un peu un défi parce que ? D'où Saïx ? Mais voilà, en vrai je suis plutôt contente de ce que j'ai écrit.

Merci à **Hylliy** pour sa review sous l'OS précédent !

Bonne lecture !

Thème 7 : Heaven

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Personnages invités : Saïx, Axel, Reno

Heaven

Il aurait préféré le rencontrer autre part. Il aurait peut-être même préféré ne jamais le rencontrer. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à le rencontrer, voilà.

_Ça, c'est Saïx. On était …_

Le noir leur va bien, peut-être pour ça qu'on dirait qu'ils se ressemblent, ou alors c'est leur regard trompeur, leur regard qui va dans la même direction. Vers le bas. Vers le haut.

Vanitas veut partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il ne se sent pas chez lui. Il n'est pas chez lui. Il est dans une terre étrangère, et il le sent aux murmures qui parfois s'arrêtent quand il passe. Il ne connaît personne ici, à part le grand rouquin qui est trop occupé pour venir s'occuper de lui. Mais Vanitas comprend.

Il n'a pas envie de comprendre, mais il comprend.

Au moins c'est open-bar, et derrière le comptoir il y a cette fille qui au milieu de toutes ces faces de riches lui paraît presque sympathique. Ce que la comparaison peut faire de bien. Alors il s'y accoude, il demande un cocktail parce que sinon, il n'en boit jamais. Autant profiter de ce qui est gratuit. S'il pouvait être soûl rapidement, la journée passerait sans doute plus vite.

« Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour boire ? »

Il ne pensait pas que l'autre viendrait lui parler de lui-même. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il voulait converser. Mais peut-être qu'il est vraiment comme lui, puisqu'il lui ressemble, puisqu'il est le seul ici qui lui ressemble. Vanitas hausse les sourcils d'un air de défi. L'autre fronce les sourcils, et ça fait bizarrement bouger la cicatrice qui lui barre le visage. Il se tourne vers la jeune fille qui vient de servir un spritz à Vanitas.

« Un whiskey, s'il vous plaît. Sec. »

Vanitas ricane, boit une gorgée de son cocktail – pas assez chargé, il songe – sans attendre l'autre.

… _Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué. Je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse._

Mais quand Saïx est servi, il trinque avec lui tout de même. Il n'est pas non plus indécent. Pas aujourd'hui. Il s'est promis d'être sage. Une fois dans sa putain de vie. De toute façon, s'il crie, il va pleurer.

Il regarde le rouquin à l'autre bout de la salle. Il ne le sauvera pas de sa rencontre avec Saïx. Non, définitivement, Vanitas pense quand l'autre rajuste son veston qui doit valoir le double de son loyer, il ne veut pas le rencontrer. Il ne veut pas lui parler, pas le voir, pas le comprendre, et qu'importe s'ils partagent plus que n'importe qui ici, il ne veut pas savoir parce que rien de tout ça ne devrait être réel.

Il veut partir.

Il va partir.

Quand il aura fini son cocktail.

_Ça m'intéresse pas._

En attendant il ne décroche pas un mot, et de ce qu'il a entendu de l'autre il s'attend à ce qu'on lui réponde d'un pareil silence. Il est exaucé pour un temps, trop court à son goût.

« Vanitas, c'est bien ça ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. Il savait qu'ils se parlaient toujours, mais il ne croyait pas qu'Axel lui aurait parlé de lui. Ça lui fait monter quelque chose dans la poitrine qui devrait être des larmes mais qui donne une longue gorgée de spritz. Il cligne des yeux. L'autre continue.

« Tu n'es pas très difficile à repérer. »

Donc en plus il a eu droit à une description, sinon à une photo. Vanitas veut vomir.

« Je suis –

— Je sais. »

L'autre a un fantôme de sourire, et c'est monstrueusement déplacé sur son visage durci par les années. Il a l'âge d'Axel, à peu près, ça fait quand même dix ans de plus que Vanitas, ça fait quand même un âge où on a le droit de dire si c'est le cas que la vie nous est passée dessus. Et Saïx, la vie lui est passée dessus, à tous les coups. Ça se voit à la façon dont il tient son verre, dont il ne le lâchera pas.

« Je suis content qu'il t'aie parlé de moi.

— Ah.

— Pas toi ?

— Est-ce que je suis content qu'il m'aie parlé de toi ? »

Vanitas se moque, mais c'est une question qu'il se pose vraiment. Est-ce qu'il aurait préféré ne rien savoir de l'homme assis à côté de lui ? Il n'en sait foutre rien et comme il demande un deuxième verre il espère que la pensée lui passera. Saïx n'a pas l'air amusé par le trait d'esprit, ni surpris. Il n'a l'air rien du tout. Axel l'avait bien dit.

_Parfois tu me fais penser à lui … alors que vous vous ressemblez pas du tout, hein, te fais pas d'idées, je veux pas dire que –_

« Ça ne te fait rien, qu'il m'aie parlé de toi ? »

Vanitas hausse les épaules, ne répond pas à Saïx. Ça ne le concerne pas. Il n'a pas à savoir, non, parce que personne n'a à savoir ce qui se passe dans son ventre maintenant. Le deuxième verre se pose devant lui et il se jette presque dessus. Il en a besoin. L'autre semble comprendre. Il n'insiste pas. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir abandonné l'idée de lui en parler pour autant. Il demande un autre whiskey d'une voix abîmée par le temps, et en voyant la blessure, sur sa peau entre ses yeux et dans ses yeux au milieu de sa peau, Vanitas se sent infiniment jeune. Il frissonne.

De la musique commence à jouer. La qualité est bonne. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Vanitas voudrait entendre – ce n'est pas ce qu'Axel voudrait qu'on joue non plus, Vanitas le sait, ils en ont parlé. Ils en ont parlé en riant et maintenant Vanitas veut s'éloigner du bar et taper un scandale en bonne et due forme, sortir son téléphone et son enceinte et mettre de la techno, de la pop, du rap, du P!nk et toutes les musiques qu'il aime même pas mais qu'il écoute malgré lui depuis des années, qui ont fini dans sa carte SIM sans qu'il sache vraiment comment ni pourquoi. Axel, c'est le genre de phénomène naturel qui ne s'explique pas. C'est un typhon dans le désert. C'est un incendie dans l'océan.

Si Vanitas doit le dire, c'est sans doute à Saïx, parce que Saïx comprendrait. Il l'a vécu, le typhon, il s'est fait brûler vif par l'incendie, il sait, lui. Mais Vanitas garde l'image pour lui – peut-être qu'il a besoin de croire qu'il est le seul à le savoir. Que c'est à lui, et rien qu'à lui.

« Ils devraient jouer des Pretty Reckless. »

Mais bien sûr, ça aussi on le lui arrache et Vanitas noie les larmes à l'intérieur de lui avec un rien plus d'alcool – et il a l'impression que ce cocktail est plus chargé que le précédent, peut-être la barmaid a compris à quel point c'était nécessaire, maintenant – et quand il tourne la tête, un sourire bizarre l'accueille. Les yeux pétillants mais un peu fatigués, noyés de cheveux roux, la peau pâle et les joues décorées. Le voir leur fait mal à tous les deux, pareil. Il leur parle.

« Je suis content de voir que vous vous parlez. Vous êtes déjà présentés, du coup ? Et j'ai manqué ça.

— Ne t'occupe pas de nous, coupe Saïx. »

Et il tourne ses yeux jaunes vers Vanitas, il cherche une confirmation à ce qu'il fait déjà. C'est pareil, pour eux, déchirant, horrible de le voir maintenant, avec ses cheveux qui pètent le feu rassemblés dans une queue de cheval et son smoking parfaitement taillé. C'est de la torture, sa présence. Vanitas est reconnaissant. Il n'a pas à le virer lui-même. Il n'a pas à arracher à ses lèvres un sourire poli comme il s'était promis de le faire si la situation l'exigeait.

« Retourne voir ta mère. Mes condoléances. »

Le roux acquiesce, et sa façade faussement joyeuse se défait comme il sent que ça ne sert plus à rien. Pas ici. Pas avec eux.

« Merci, mec. Toi aussi. »

Ils ont l'air proche. C'est vrai, ça doit faire longtemps. Axel lui avait dit …

_On avait, quoi ? Treize ans quand on s'est rencontrés. On n'était pas au même collège._

Oui, un certain temps déjà. Vanitas se rend compte qu'il a écouté tout ce qu'Axel lui avait dit de Saïx, comme s'il avait su que ça lui servirait un jour. Ou alors c'est juste qu'il écoutait toujours Axel. Il se souvient de tout.

« Merci d'être venu. Vanitas, toi aussi.

— De rien, Reno. »

Il n'ajoute rien, sa phrase était mécanique. Il ne le regarde même pas. Il ressemble trop à l'homme qu'il a aimé, et qu'il aime encore. Il ne peut pas le voir. Il s'éloigne. Vanitas respire. Il lui faut un troisième verre. La voix de Saïx le retient.

« On va devoir y aller. Ça va commencer. »

Vanitas ne veut pas y aller. Vanitas n'appartient pas à ici, encore moins à là-bas, Vanitas va partir, c'est ce qu'il a décidé maintenant il s'en souvient, Vanitas ne veut pas y aller.

« Moi non plus. »

Et Vanitas croise à nouveau les yeux de Saïx et il lui semble comprendre ce qu'Axel a pu lui trouver un jour et lui reprocher le lendemain. Il est implacable, l'homme en face de lui. Il ne laisse pas de place au choix, aux digressions. Il a une ligne directrice qui est une ligne droite et il la suit. Et Vanitas les déchire en deux, les lignes droites, il les tord, les déforme, les hait de tout son être, les distend, les évite, les écrase. Et quand c'est lui qui est déchiré en deux, quand c'est lui qui est tordu, déformé, quand il se hait de tout son être, quand il est distendu, quand il évite ses pensées, quand le poids de son âme l'écrase, les lignes droites, il les suit.

Axel était pareil.

_Je sais même plus comment on en est arrivés à parler ensemble. On était super différents – on l'est toujours._

Et Vanitas suit Saïx, non sans avoir demandé un shot avant de se lever. Pour la route. Axel comprendrait. Axel ne lui en voudrait pas. Axel n'avait jamais su lui en vouloir, après toutes les crasses qu'il avait pu lui faire ce qui était quand même beaucoup.

Ils marchent sans mot dire jusqu'à la chapelle, et ils entrent dans la chapelle et Vanitas sent tous ses poils qui se hérissent et c'est la faute aux vitraux, à ce Christ qui saigne sur sa croix, au cercueil ouvert derrière le prêtre et à l'odeur de parfums et d'encens et il doit partir mais la ligne du regard de Saïx est ferme. Il n'aurait pas cru. Il est surpris. Saïx n'est pas tant quelqu'un de mauvais. Il s'en doutait un peu. Mais il ne le déteste pas. Ça il ne l'aurait pas cru, vraiment pas. Ce serait plus facile de le détester, de le frapper et de partir sans regret.

Maintenant c'est trop tard. Il en aurait, des regrets, s'il fuyait maintenant. Parce que soudain, c'est devenu important. Important pas seulement pour lui, puisqu'important pour lui ça n'a jamais rien voulu dire avant que ça veuille dire Axel, ce qui veut dire qu'aujourd'hui important pour lui ça veut juste dire mort, mort et bientôt enterré.

Des gens parlent. Comme s'ils le connaissaient, leur Axel. Ils sont jolis, avec leurs dentelles et leurs croix. Axel était pas joli. Axel est diabolique. Il a rien à foutre dans une chapelle. Ils parlent comme s'ils vivaient avec Axel, mais personne ici vivait Axel à part Vanitas, et Vanitas c'est celui à qui personne proposerait d'aller faire un discours. Parce qu'il sait pas faire, ce serait une bonne excuse, et puis si on lui avait proposé, pas sûr qu'il aurait dit oui, sûr qu'il aurait dit non, mais c'est pas ça, c'est surtout que personne ici sait qui c'est Vanitas, personne sait qu'Axel aurait bien voulu aller à l'église avec lui autrement, s'ils avaient eu le droit, mais ils l'avaient pas et de toute façon Vanitas aurait dit non parce que de sa vie jamais on le prendrait à foutre les pieds de son plein gré dans la maison d'un dieu qui veut pas de lui.

Et pourtant.

C'est la tante d'Axel qui parle et Vanitas a entendu parler d'elle, un peu. Il a envie de vomir. Et puis, soudain. Axel se souvenait de ça.

_Saïx a une circulation de merde, il avait toujours les mains froides._

C'est encore vrai. Vanitas en veut. Il s'en veut, de s'être montré faible au point que quelqu'un aie voulu le réconforter. Il en veut à Saïx de le lui avoir fait remarquer, d'essayer alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. L'open bar de cette cérémonie de riches lui suffisait. Alors il serre la main dans la sienne, très très fort, fort au point de faire vraiment mal et il entend l'autre haleter de douleur à côté et il pense tant mieux et il sourit et il ne voit pas qu'en le voyant sourire l'autre sourit aussi.

Une paire d'yeux trouve leurs mains enchâssées et un regard s'offusque. Ils le sentent, parce que ce sont des choses qu'ils ont l'habitude de sentir, mais ils n'en font rien. Juste, Saïx serre plus fort à son tour, pour faire mal à Vanitas, pour se venger, pour le rassurer. La tante d'Axel conclut en baragouinant sur son neveu maintenant au Paradis auprès de Dieu, et cette fois Vanitas ne peut pas s'empêcher de ricaner. Le regard offusqué s'obscurcit. Pour ce qu'il en a à cirer. Ils traversent la cérémonie comme on traverse l'océan, en s'accrochant à la barre, en luttant contre la nausée, ça prend un temps monstre et ça a l'air encore plus long que ça.

Quand les autres se lèvent ils restent assis sans s'être concertés. Ils n'attendront pas derrière des inconnus pour jeter un pauvre regard à leur Axel. Ça ne se peut pas. Ça ferait si peu de sens que c'en serait ridicule. À la place ils attendent que le cortège se mette en marche, le cercueil sur les épaules de garçons dont ils ne connaissent que Reno.

Le trajet jusqu'au cimetière attenant est long, et pénible. Vanitas a les mains moites. Celle de Saïx est toujours glacée. Il ne l'a pas lâché. Le soleil fait plisser les yeux à Vanitas et il cherche ses lunettes. Elles sont grandes, et noires, et elles lui donnent l'air d'une star de cinéma et c'est totalement déplacé. Il est déplacé. Quand ils entrent dans le cimetière en dernier Vanitas crache par terre. Quand ils vont en dernier jeter une poignée de terre sur celui qui part Vanitas prend un selfie avec le cercueil, ses lunettes de soleil et Saïx.

Reno éclate de rire, sa mère éclate en sanglots, les autres éclatent de colère. Le visage de Saïx est impassible, mais quand le plus jeune va trimballer son rire plus loin, quand il court pour éviter les insultes des ignorants, il le suit sans rien dire. Et ils se retrouvent aux portes du cimetière, adossés au mur de pierre, et Saïx n'arrive pas à regretter de ne pas avoir jeté de terre sur Axel. Ce corps, ce corps qui un jour a abrité son premier ami et son premier amant n'a plus la moindre valeur pour lui. Vanitas s'assoit sur l'herbe et il le regarde faire.

« T'as peur de te salir ? »

En son for intérieur, Saïx doit bien admettre que oui, c'est cette partie de l'action de s'asseoir au sol qui le répugne. Mais Vanitas a accepté de tenir sa main glacée si longtemps. Il peut lui rendre le sacrifice. Une fois assis, il fouille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Axel lui en avait parlé, un peu. Vanitas écarquille les yeux – il ne devait pas s'y attendre.

« Tu fumes ?

— Plus depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai pensé que ça serait utile avec toi. »

Son ton est plat quand il porte le pochon à la lumière du jour. Il y a bien plus que de quoi rouler un joint, mais il voulait être certain d'avoir assez. Il ne sait plus ces choses-là. Vanitas tend la main, et Saïx est heureux de lui confier la tâche de rouler et de doser, et Vanitas est content d'avoir de quoi occuper ses mains et ses yeux. C'est vrai, maintenant, ça lui revient.

_Saïx, il est pas super expressif, peut-être pour ça qu'il lit aussi bien les gens – et comme il est dur et froid, il doit toujours savoir comment se faire pardonner. Ça se voit pas forcément, mais je crois que c'est le gars le plus attentionné que je connaisse._

Vanitas tire la première barre, et ça le tape tout de suite, peut-être à cause de l'alcool ou peut-être à cause du soleil. Il ferme les yeux pour que sa tête tourne encore plus. Maintenant, s'il vomit il aura une autre excuse que les connards qui foutaient son mec sous la terre. Il tend le joint à Saïx qui en prend une petite bouffée. Ça se voit qu'il a pas l'habitude. Vanitas l'imagine dans sa chemise trop chère se promener en banlieue pour acheter de quoi fumer, et ça le fait marrer. Mais il a certainement pris un dealer en ville.

« Tu ris ?

— Bah quoi ? J' vais pas chialer.

— Tu pourrais.

— Je sais que j' pourrais, j'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation. Mais j' le ferai pas.

— Ne dis jamais « Fontaine je ne boirai pas ton eau. ».

— Joue pas aux darons. Ça te va pas. »

Saïx pince les lèvres. Ça se voit qu'il prend sur lui de pas réagir et de juste, virer froidement Vanitas de son espace de vie, maintenant et tout de suite. Quant à savoir pourquoi il prend sur lui … l'autre n'a pas envie d'y penser. Il préfère réclamer le joint et espérer que sa tête tourne bientôt au point où il ne s'inquiéterait plus que de ça. De rien d'autre.

« Tu as quelque part où aller ? »

Vanitas claque des dents. Combien ce type en sait-il sur sa vie au juste ? Combien Axel a jugé nécessaire de lui dire ? Combien Axel avait envie et besoin de parler de lui quand il se barrait en claquant la porte et en laissant derrière lui des bouts de colère et d'assiettes qui seraient sans faute remplacées à son retour ?

« Fais pas genre. »

Il ouvre un peu plus grand les yeux, Saïx. Alors il est capable d'exprimer un quelque chose de la surprise sur son visage, comme ça.

« Genre quoi ?

— Genre ça t'intéresse. Pas parce qu'Axel t'a vaguement parlé de moi que tu me dois quoi que ce soit. T'es pas obligé.

— Je ne fais pas ça par obligation. »

Le ton est droit, il ne vacille pas, et Vanitas saurait pas dire s'il ment ou non. Il n'aurait aucune autre raison de s'inquiéter de lui, si ce n'était par une foutue obligation envers la mémoire pseudo-sacrée d'Axel. Des conneries, si on voulait l'avis de Vanitas. Le silence s'éternise. Quand Saïx reprend, Vanitas pense qu'il va changer de sujet. Juste, éluder. Il vient de la haute, il sait faire ça.

« J'ai l'impression de te connaître.

— Bah tu me connais pas.

— Pourtant je me doutais que tu allais dire ça.

— C'est juste la vérité. Tu me connais pas, je te connais pas.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avais quelque part où aller ou non.

— Ça va.

— Ce n'était pas ma question. »

Vanitas soupire. Il ne lâche pas l'affaire. Ça l'étonne pas, que les engueulades entre Axel et lui duraient des plombes, parfois toute la nuit.

« Ils toucheront pas à l'appart avant la fin du mois, d'ici là je vais trouver un truc. C'est Reno qui va se charger de tout vider, alors je verrai avec lui.

— Si tu as besoin –

— J'ai pas besoin.

— Si tu as envie –

— J'ai pas envie.

— Si tu changes d'avis –

— Je changerai pas d'avis.

— Il n'y a que les abrutis qui ne changent pas d'avis.

— Je suis le dernier des cons, Axel t'a pas dit ?

— Il a bien dû le mentionner. »

Vanitas fronce les sourcils. Quand il tourne la tête pour regarder l'autre, il voit quelque chose, un rien, juste un léger ourlet sur ses lèvres, tout au bout. Ça lui met le doute.

« C'était une tentative d'humour ? »

Maintenant ce serait presque un sourire.

« Oui.

— C'est vrai, Axel avait bien dit que t'étais jamais drôle. »

L'autre le regarde. Vanitas sourit. Saïx a l'air confus.

« C'était de l'humour, ça ?

— Nan. Juste la vérité.

— Ah. »

… _mais c'est mignon, parce que desfois il essaie vraiment._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il disait d'autre ?

— T'as vraiment envie de parler de ça ?

— C'est un sujet comme un autre.

— Nan. Nan, c'est pas un sujet comme un autre, et tu le sais. Tiens.

— Quoi ?

— Regarde. Ils sortent. Tout contents d'avoir foutu le corps de leur aimé sous la terre, convaincus qu'il ira au Paradis maintenant. Si c'est pas chou.

— Tu ne crois pas ? »

Vanitas arrache presque le joint des mains de Saïx et le rallume pour en prendre une longue taffe. La tristesse et la colère font la guerre à l'intérieur de lui.

« Nan. Et même si je croyais en Dieu, c'est pas les gens comme nous qu'allons dans leur Paradis. Nous, on descend en Enfer, et si leur Dieu existe c'est là qu'est Axel. Il disait qu' c'était le dernier endroit en France où t'as encore le droit d' fumer.

— C'est Florence Foresti, non ?

— Sais pas. Sans doute.

— Moi j'ai envie d'y croire. Mais j'y arrive plus.

— Ah. Si tu veux, on peut aller au Paradis, un Paradis différent, un peu plus réel. »

Saïx fronce les sourcils. Vanitas respire lourdement.

« C'est une proposition ?

— Nan, c'est le bar d'en face. »

Vanitas désigne une rue un peu plus loin, où on devine le début d'une enseigne. Les sourcils de Saïx ont l'air de vouloir se toucher. Ça lui fait vraiment une tête étrange, distordue et défoncée. Vanitas le regarde longtemps.

« Qui a eu l'idée d'appeler Paradis un bar en face du cimetière ?

— Ben quelqu'un qui avait de l'humour, pas à ton image. »

L'expression de Saïx s'affadit et il s'époussette en se relevant. Vanitas fait de même, jette le mégot au sol et l'écrase sous son pieds. Avant qu'ils ne commencent à marcher, Saïx lâche :

« Ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne, si je te dis que j'aurais aimé que ce soit une proposition ? »

Vanitas a l'impression qu'on vient de lui filer un sac à dos rempli de plomb. C'est pas à lui de porter ça, le fardeau de Saïx, c'est pas à lui de répondre à cette question. À nouveau, il se sent jeune, diaboliquement jeune, horriblement jeune. Jeune et con.

« On s'en fout. »

Il veut bien répondre que non, il pense que non, mais ça a pas de sens, pas aujourd'hui. Ça doit satisfaire Saïx puisqu'il se met en marche vers la bar indiqué. Il a le visage neutre, mais Vanitas remarque qu'il tangue tout légèrement, que ses pas prennent un peu plus de temps que strictement nécessaire.

_J'aimerais bien te le présenter. Un jour._

Vanitas suit ses traces et avance vers le Paradis d'un pas décidé. Le premier verre est une bière, pour sa bouche pâteuse et la sueur versée. Le deuxième est un mojito parce que Saïx a dit qu'il invitait. Axel serait surpris de les voir comme ça. Ils ne s'entendent pas vraiment, pourtant ça a l'air de fonctionner. Ça a l'air de quelque chose de réel, et ils avaient tous les deux tellement décroché de la réalité ces derniers jours que rien n'aurait pu leur faire plus de bien. À quinze heures ils sont fin soûls, comme de pauvres adolescents.

Ils n'ont pas d'excuse. Vanitas ne ressemble pas à Axel. Saïx ne ressemble pas à Axel. Il fait plein jour et grand soleil.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ? Je réitère ma proposition. »

Les mots sont toujours précis, mais l'articulation est un peu plus branlante qu'en début de journée. Vanitas sourit. Il a trop bu pour s'offrir le luxe de douter.

« C'est par obligation ou par désir ? »

Et il trouve dans les yeux de Saïx la confirmation de son propre regard et il monte dans la voiture.

_Vous vous entendriez bien. Quoique non. Je crois que tu le détesterais. Mais …_

Et ce soir, tous les trois, ils vont essayer d'aller au Paradis, Axel et Saïx et Vanitas, ils vont essayer autant qu'ils peuvent, aussi fort que ça existe. Et tant pis si c'est perdu d'avance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Et voilà !

Je suis plutôt satisfaite de cet OS, je crois, même si la fin est un peu bâclée. J'arrive pas à en faire plus. Enfin. Ça, c'est ma flemme légendaire, aussi. Navrée. (Mais en vrai y a une part de moi qui commence envisager une suite à cet OS. Why?)

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours ! J'ai bien aimé écrire sur ces deux-là, je m'y repencherai certainement. Et certainement avec Axel en vie, aussi.

Totalement hors de propos, en ce moment j'ai une grosse phase sur le mini-album « a modern tragedy vol. 1 » de grandson, il est vraiment trop cool. Voilà.

À très vite !

P.S. : Je sais pas encore dans quelle mesure j'aurai internet en juillet ni les trois premières semaines d'août, donc je suis pas sûre de poster, mais comme ce sera le Camp NaNo en juillet, il est à peu près certain que j'arriverai en septembre avec plein d'OS à poster !


	8. Away

Yo ! Du coup comme y a eu pas mal de trucs bof joyeux jusque là, on en fiche un niaiseux dans le lot. C'est basé sur la chanson Austin, qui est tellement niaise qu'elle me fait presque pleurer. Mais j'aime bien.

Aussi, à nouveau un super court. Mais je l'écris en même temps que j'écris le thème 77, et je me dis, si y a des courgettes de 20k mots (haha, edit : de 60k mots), il faut bien des drabbles pour équilibrer le bordel.

Et il faut préciser que ce petit OS est spécial, puisque je le dédie à **Leptitloir** dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui. Bon anniversaire ! Passe une chouette journée.

Bonne lecture !

Thème 8 : Away

Rating : K +

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Personnages invités : Axel, Larxène, Demyx

Away

Quelque chose comme un an. Qu'il tourne autour – autour du pot, autour du téléphone, autour de cette idée. Presque un an. Dix mois et quelques. Vanitas tourne autour.

Il a claqué la porte comme il le fait souvent. Il a claqué la porte et il a allumé une cigarette quand il est arrivé au portail en bas. Ce n'était pas inhabituel. Normal. Voilà.

Seulement il a changé de numéro de téléphone et il n'a dit à personne où il allait et il est injoignable et il a été injoignable pendant dix mois et il se rend compte qu'il voudrait bien qu'on essaie de le joindre, peut-être, de lui dire des choses. Dix mois plus tard. Mais si personne ne peut le joindre, alors, c'est lui qui doit joindre les gens sans doute. Il l'a, noté sur un carnet, ce numéro de téléphone. Ça sonne. Trois sonneries, et il sait que ça ne répondra pas. Pourtant il ne raccroche pas.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Axel. Si c'est pour des pubs, je suis pas intéressé. Si c'est Larxène, Demyx est chez moi. Les autres, laissez-moi un message. »

Il devait raccrocher. Il n'a rien à dire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dirait. Il inspire, mais comme le téléphone s'éloigne de son oreille la voix reprend.

« Et … si c'est l'oiseau de nuit, je t'aime encore. »

Et il raccroche. Il raccroche d'un coup, parce qu'il ne peut pas avoir entendu ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Parce que ça n'est pas possible. Dix mois, ça n'est pas possible. Dix mois et quelques, non. Et s'il a appelé un autre comme ça. Si ce nom ne parle pas de lui. Encore pire. Ça doit être ça. Vanitas balance son téléphone sur le lit. Il a besoin de sortir. De ne plus jamais composer ce numéro.

.

Il compose ce numéro un mois plus tard. Il rappelle. Il pince les lèvres derrière le combiné, il attend. Il veut juste entendre cette voix encore. Savoir qu'il s'est trompé. Qu'il s'obsède pour rien. Que ce qui remplit sa tête, ce ne sont que des mensonges et rien de réel. Les bips lui donnent envie de raccrocher. Et puis.

« Bonjour, vous êtes sur le répondeur d'Axel. Si c'est des pubs, vous perdez votre temps. Si c'est Demyx, Larxène est partie chez ses parents. Si c'est autre chose, laissez-moi un message. Et. Si c'est l'oiseau de nuit j' t'aime encore. »

Et cette confirmation, il ne veut pas y croire. Pas onze mois. Non. C'est un mensonge. Il doit le savoir. Le bip, encore. Le répondeur enregistre sa respiration. Il déglutit. Raccroche.

.

Il rappelle. Encore. Il veut que ce message disparaisse. Il veut entendre qu'il n'existe plus. Ça ne peut être personne d'autre, l'oiseau de nuit. Ou alors c'est le nom d'un club ? Non, non. Il entend sonner. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries.

« Allô ? »

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait pensé entendre. Il avait oublié que parfois, le téléphone, on y répond. Il respire. Un son étranglé sort de sa bouche.

« Allô ? Je vous entends pas. »

Il halète, il hésite. La voix aussi. Si loin.

« Vanitas ? »

Il sursaute. Raccroche.

.

Il attend encore presque un mois. Aujourd'hui, un an. Pile poil. Il attend que les heures passent jusqu'à ce qu'Axel doive dormir, il attend que la nuit atteigne son apogée, ce moment où la veille et le lendemain sont oubliés. À trois heures. Il écoute. Ça sonne dans le vide. Une sonnerie. Ça ne répond pas. Deux sonneries. Ça ne répond pas. Trois sonneries. Ça ne répond pas. Il respire. Ça dit :

« Bonjour, vous êtes sur le répondeur d'Axel. Si c'est de la pub, c'est pas la peine de rappeler, j'ai pas un rond. Si c'est Larxène ou Demyx, arrêtez, je sais pas. Pour les autres, laissez-moi un message. Et si c'est toi qui m'as appelé, là, l'oiseau de nuit … je t'aime encore. »

Alors il ne se trompe pas. Alors ce n'est pas un mensonge. Parce que son nom, il est seul à le porter, et son surnom aussi, et il ne sait pas ce qu'Axel a bien pu foutre pendant un an à laisser une déclaration pitoyable sur sa boîte vocale. À attendre. Quel con. Vanitas a envie d'en chialer. Mais c'est hors de question. Le bip de l'enregistrement. Il devrait lui dire, ouais, c'est moi, faut qu'on parle, faut qu'on discute, qu'on se pose, faut qu'on se revoie, faut que je te revoie, tu me manques, je suis loin mais j' peux revenir, il faut qu'il lui dise. Il dit :

« Va te faire. »

.

Son téléphone sonne. À force de l'avoir composé, ce numéro, il le reconnaît. Il regarde son téléphone. Il attend. Il sait qu'il va finir par décrocher, mais il repousse. Il attend que ça arrête presque de sonner. Son cœur bat tellement fort dans sa tête qu'il l'entendrait presque plus. Il décroche.

« Allô ? »

Il panique.

« Salut, c'est le répondeur de Vanitas. Si c'est pour me parler de Dieu, allez au Diable, si c'est pour le loyer, je l'aurai demain, si c'est pour l'annonce elle est plus valide. Et si c'est Axel, ton répondeur est à chier. »

Il prend une grande goulée d'air. L'autre attend un bip qui ne vient pas. Vanitas ce sent con.

« Van ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il y peut, lui, si il sait pas parler ?

« Vanitas, c'est pas un répondeur, ça.

— Et ta mère ? »

Un rire. Un rire bizarre. Ça a l'air plein de joie, et Vanitas sait pas quoi en faire. Il arrive pas à rire lui-même.

« Ma mère essaie de me caser avec le premier venu. Tu lui manques pas.

— Et alors ?

— Je savais que c'était toi.

— Ouais bah ouais.

— Et du coup … ?

— Du coup quoi ?

— Du coup j'ai le droit d'y croire un peu ou merde ?

— Plus jamais tu m'appelles l'oiseau de nuit en public. »

Il a pris sa voix la plus froide et il espère bien que ça fait douter Axel un moment. Mais l'autre rebondit :

« Donc en privé, j'ai le droit ? »

.

« Bonjours, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Axel et Vanitas. Si c'est de la pub, allez vous faire mettre. Si c'est pour le mariage de Larx et Dem, appelez-les eux-mêmes, on fait pas secrétariat. Les autres, laissez un message. »

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà. C'est niais mais j' suis contente. Et puis c'est encore Vani qui fait de la merde. Mais voilà.

Du coup, j'espère que ça vous aura un peu plu quand même.

À très vite !

Et bon anniversaire, **Loir **!


	9. Drive

Yo !

Ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas alimenté ce recueil, parce que je galérais beaucoup trop sur ce thème. Du coup j'ai totalement lâché mon début d'OS et j'ai écrit ça à la place. Voilà.

Thème : Drive

Rating : T

Genre : ?

Personnage invité : X

Fast & Furious

Aimer Vanitas, c'est comme conduire une voiture en feu. Jusqu'au dernier moment, t'as l'impression que t'es aux commandes. Toi qui décides. Tu te dis « les pédales répondent encore », tu donnes des coups de volant. C'est grisant, le vent qui entre par les fenêtres et fout en l'air ta coiffure et attise le feu. Tu vas vite. Tu te dis que c'est dangereux. Mais tu continues. À tout moment, tu te dis à tout moment, à tout moment tu peux sauter, quand tu veux. Mais tu veux pas.

Tu veux pas, jusqu'au jour où les flammes te lèchent le dos.

Tu veux pas, jusqu'au jour où tu sens que les freins ont fondu.

Tu veux pas, jusqu'au jour où la fumée t'empêche de respirer.

Tu veux pas, jusqu'au jour où tu veux.

Et c'est ce jour-là que tu réalises que les portières sont bloquées.

Et que vous foncez dans un mur.

(Tu espères que la fumée de l'explosion ressemblera à un cœur. Mais sans doute pas.)

.

.

.

.

Hm. Je suis pas satisfait à cent pourcent mais je me sens soulagé d'avoir débloqué ce thème. Bon, le onze est loin d'être fini aussi mais voilà.

À très vite !


End file.
